Long Live the Queen
by Labygirl13
Summary: Updated January 22nd. What do you think is going on with our antagonists while Sarah and Jareth are together? Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Summary: Sarah, just finishing a tour of a popular show, receives a note from an old friend, stirring up old memories.  
  
Hi all. Well, this one just hit me a few hours ago. I had this idea, and had to get a first chapter down right away before I lost it. Now, I don't exactly have all my thoughts in order for this story, but I can assure you that once I sit down and organize everything, I will continue on with this one, and deliver what I hope will be a most- enjoyable fic. Please feel free to leave me some the feedback, or else I won't be encouraged to write more chapters. Enjoy!!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah felt like crying, but she knew that she had to hold it in. Here she was, on stage, taking her bows for the last time. She had been originally cast as the understudy for the role of Lady Macbeth, but just before they were to begin the tour, the lead actress was involved in a serious accident, throwing Sarah into the lead role, and also throwing her into a life of fame. She had received critical acclaim for her part, and could now be considered a successful actress.  
  
But now, the tour of the show had ended with its final performance tonight, and the cast was taking their final bows. Once the curtains, went down, there wasn't a dry eye among the entire troupe, except for Sarah, who was holding it in, trying to appear strong. Most of the actors circled around Sarah, wanting to tell her how much they enjoyed working with her, and wishing her well in her future.  
  
It took Sarah nearly twenty minutes to get to her dressing room. When she was able to get in, people still were flooding in and offering congratulations and well wishes. When she was finally able to get the door closed and have some privacy, Sarah turned the locked so that no one else would be able to barge in. She rested her head on the cool wood and sighed heavily. It was now that she was able to let the tears fall freely.   
  
The past few moths had been the best of her life. She had just gotten this job right after graduating from college. Her acting professor had invited numerous talent scouts to her senior reading at school, where she performed monologues from various playwrights and poets, her most-talked about one being her monologue from Labyrinth. After the show, every agent wanted to represent her, saying that she was a gold mine.   
  
She finally signed with a well-known agent, and he promised her that within a few years, she would be a household name, also warning her that they had to start at the beginning with smaller parts. Little did they know that she fate that was to occur. Sarah had to admit that her luck seemed to be too good to be true. For the past six months, this show had been her entire life. Now that it had finished its run, she had no idea what she was going to do with her life, and she was terrified about that.  
  
Sarah never felt comfortable with revealing her emotions to others, and always held everything in until she was alone. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and turned to begin her post-show ritual, taking off her make-up, hanging up her costume and turning them back into the costume department, etc.  
  
When she looked at her vanity, she noticed that someone had placed bunches of flowers all around it, filling the area with color. She smiled, wiped her eyes again, and moved towards the vanity to read the cards that came with the flowers. One was from the entire cast, one was from her agent, one was from her mother, and one was from her father, stepmother, and Toby. She smiled again as she read each card, which all basically said the same thing, but they each had their own personal meaning.  
  
She began to move the flowers to another part of the room so that she could take off her heavy stage make-up, when she noticed two of the most beautiful roses that she had ever seen, one being red, and the other white, lying on the vanity along with a small card. Sarah had no idea who could've sent these flowers.  
  
She picked up the flowers and studied their beauty. They were both absolutely perfect in every way, rich in color, and seeming to be extremely delicate. She brought them up to her nose and inhaled their divine fragrance. She set them back down and picked up the card. Her name was written on the front, in a handwriting that she didn't recognize. It looked like it was calligraphic, which puzzled her even further.  
  
She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She opened it and began to read.  
  
"Sarah,  
  
I thought that I might offer congratulations on the success run of your play, seeing that you have received an abundance of fame with it."   
  
Sarah's grin grew with these words. She continued to read on.  
  
"I also hope that you like the roses, I made them especially for you."  
  
The smile left her face with this odd sentence. "Made for me?" she thought. "What the hell does that mean?" Puzzled, she continued.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again very soon. ~Jareth"  
  
Sarah dropped the card and brought both her hands up to her mouth, gasping as she read the name at the bottom of the card. It had been nearly ten years since she had been to the Labyrinth, and since she had last seen Jareth. And it took nearly that amount of time to get over and get past the events that took place there, the hardest one being the Goblin King himself. Sarah still had some anger in her for what he made her go through, and even though she hated to admit it herself, she also had other feelings of love for him at the same time.  
  
Sarah mind was racing, and she was trying to make sense of everything. "What the hell was this all about? Why did he choose to do something like this now? What does this 'looking forward to seeing me soon' crap all about? She was in such a state of shock, she didn't realize the hot tears that had escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheek to land on the card, which now lay on her lap.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her emotions that she didn't see the hand that was offering her a lace handkerchief. "Come now, Sarah, I didn't expect you to react so joyfully to my note." Sarah gasped, looked up in the reflection of her vanity mirror, and saw Jareth standing behind her, his arm outstretched, holding the handkerchief, a somewhat wicked, yet attractive grin on his face.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
That's all that I could write for now, but I will continue this one as soon as I have sit down time for myself so that I can think about what I want to happen here. In the meantime, Please leave me some feedback on what you think about this. Until next time..... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, and I have little to give up, so don't even bother slapping me with a copyright infringement lawsuit.  
  
Summary: Sarah and Jareth reunite after nearly ten years apart from each other.  
  
Hey all. This chapter I think, is kinda short compared to other ones that I will (hopefully) write in the future. I didn't really want to give up too much of my story right away, so I made this one a bit smaller. But fret not, loyal readers, for in the future, I will bring forth many chapters, filled with suspense, drama, romance, humor, and such and such. But in the meantime, please feel free to read this one, and leave me some feedback on the way out, because I cannot write without encouragement. Thanks, and Enjoy!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah was shocked. She was sitting in her dressing room, with Jareth standing over her, a person she had not seen nor heard from in nearly ten years, holding out a handkerchief for her to dry her eyes with. He somewhat evil-looking smile grew a bit as he watched her reaction in the vanity mirror.  
  
"I am glad to see that I was able to surprise you," Jareth said to her, still offering the handkerchief in his hand, which was mere centimeters from her face.   
  
Sarah, in a complete state of shock, reached up and took the handkerchief from him. She brought her hand back down to her lap, and cast her eyes downward to focus on the object that she held.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here, both Aboveground, and in your dressing room," he said to her as he straightened and stood upright.   
  
Sarah's mouth had gone completely dry, and she didn't know what to say. All she could do was nod as she fingered the handkerchief in her hands, keeping her eyes focused on the material.  
  
"Well, I have been following you for the past ten years, ever since you 'defeated' me." He said, cringing slightly as he said the word. "I saw that you were able to accomplish your goals as an actress, and I haven't been out for a night of entertainment for a long time, so I figured that I deserved to take the night off to come and watch you. You were fabulous, by the way." He finished.  
  
Sarah's head had snapped up when he had begun his explanation. "Following me?" she thought angrily. "He has been spying on me for the past ten years?" She shuddered at the thought of when he would've watched her, or what he might have seen her do.  
  
She silently stood up, and moved over to were Jareth stood. She moved in so that she stood very close to him, and looked into his eyes. He was so focused on her eyes that he didn't notice the hand that she brought up, until she brought it down and made heavy contact with his cheek.   
  
Now Jareth was the one who was shocked. He brought his hand up to his cheek, which was turning red with Sarah's handprint. She sated at him angrily, as she said, "How dare you. You had no right to be spying on me." She moved back over to her chair in front of her vanity and sat down, the hot tears building up in her eyes. She felt so betrayed.  
  
Jareth cast a small healing spell on himself to ease the pain on his cheek, and moved back towards where Sarah was sitting, being cautious about every step he was taking. "I can assure you Sarah," he began slowly, "That I never watched you at inappropriate times. I am to much of a gentleman for that."  
  
Sarah glared at him. "You really mean that?" she asked him coldly. Jareth nodded, and Sarah looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.  
  
She sighed. "So, did your choice of clothing set you apart from everyone else in the audience?" she asked him, looking at his ensemble, and a little more. He was wearing a midnight blue silk poet's shirt, open to the waist, black tights, a black leather vest and leather boots, and a long flowing black cape. His emblem hung around his chest. The finishing touch was the black leather gloves her wore on his hands.  
  
Jareth chuckled as he watched her eyes roam over him. He looked down at his outfit and back up at her as he said, "I can assure you that I appeared in the clothing that one of your people might choose."  
  
"I don't believe you," Sarah said, smirking. "Show me."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Jareth had transformed into a jet-black Armani suit, with a Midnight blue Silk shirt and tie underneath. His wild hair had been disguised and appeared as a much shorter version of unruly hair, a popular style for younger men nowadays.  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. He looked just as stunning as he did before. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about such things. It really wasn't the time to be thinking like that right now.  
  
Trying to think of a new subject, Sarah asked. "So, was coming to see me in the play your only reason for showing up here after ten years?" She asked him as she moved to take off her stage make-up. She looked up at him to see that he had changed back into his normal clothes, and that the smile had disappeared from his face.  
  
"Jareth, what's wrong?" she asked him, turning around to face him. He let his eyes fall to the floor, and answered her question. "Yes."  
  
Sarah, having forgotten the question said, "Yes, what?"  
  
Jareth brought his eyes back up to meet hers and said, "Yes there is another reason why I came up here." He answered her.  
  
"Well, what is it?" She asked him.   
  
He smirked a little and said, "You are always so impatient, aren't you?"  
  
She frowned at him, and he went back to being serious. He took a deep breath and said to her, "Come back to the Underground with me."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, yeah, so this one probably seemed kinda short, (at least to me it did,) so I will try and make the next chapter a little bit longer. I would love to hear what you think about this one first though, so please leave the feedback for the chapter on your way out. Till next time... 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Summary: Sarah gives Jareth an answer, but is it the right one?  
  
Hi all. Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I had to move back to college, and the school's server has been all screwy for the past month or so. Now, without any further delay, here is the next chapter. (And feel free to leave some feedback on the way out.)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Jareth, what are you talking about?" Sarah said, staring at him through her vanity mirror.  
  
"Sarah, I want you to come back to the Underground with me, and live with me," Jareth said, moving toward her.  
  
"Why?" Sarah said, turning around in her chair to face him.  
  
"It is quite a long story," Jareth said to her.  
  
"Well, I have plenty of time," Sarah said, folding her arms over her chest. "Go ahead," she nodded toward him.  
  
Jareth sighed and began his story:  
  
"Sarah, in the Underground, there are many different Kingdoms, mine being one of them. As a ruler of a Kingdom, I am forced by law to marry in order to produce an heir for the future of my subjects."  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide when Jareth mentioned an heir. Jareth smiled and said, "My request is not what you think it is, Sarah, although it is quite tempting to ask."  
  
Sarah shot him a glaring look, and Jareth knew better than to continue joking around with her.  
  
"Anyway," Jareth continued. "If I am unable to select a bride of my own, one has been provided for me through an agreement between my parents and the royal family from another Kingdom when I was a child."  
  
"So?" Sarah interrupted. "You have everything all set up for you. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
Jareth moved and knelt down beside her. "I cannot stand the woman whom I am supposed to marry." He said. "She is quite annoying, and very arrogant."  
  
"If you ask me," Sarah said. "She sounds like quite a match for you. So, what are you saying? You want me to marry you so that you don't have to spend the rest of your life with someone who is just as pretentious as you are?"  
  
"Not exactly," Jareth said. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't be up to agreeing to marriage, so I thought that maybe you could use your incredible acting abilities to pretend to be my wife, just so I can get Antonia out of my life."  
  
"Jareth, I cannot believe that you are asking me to do this." Sarah said, turning around to face her mirror again. "What gave you the idea that I would even be willing to consider this?"  
  
"Sarah, I know that you have nothing planned for quite a long time, now that your show has finished." Jareth said. "I know that you would like to get away from your new found fame, to take a break from being in the spotlight for a while. I am offering that to you right now."  
  
"I can assure you that it will only be for a short period of time, just until I can convince everyone else that we are happy together, then you will be free to leave." Jareth finished.  
  
"But if I leave," Sarah asked. "Won't you have to marry Antonia after all?"  
  
"Not if I can produce an heir that can take over for me," Jareth stated simply.  
  
Sarah eyes grew wide again as Jareth mentioned an heir. "I can assure you that you will not have anything to do with this Sarah," he said. "I plan on adopting a child from Aboveground who looks a little like the two of us, and I plan on teaching him magic and giving him powers that will help him."  
  
"He has everything perfectly planned out," Sarah thought to herself. "Can I really go through with this?"  
  
"Sarah, I understand why you can only see me as a cold, cruel person who could care less about anyone else, but I am asking you, as a friend, to please consider doing this favor for me. I will make your stay Underground as comfortable as possible." Jareth said.  
  
"You will be free to roam anywhere in the Labyrinth, do whatever you please, and not have to worry about anything at all." Jareth said, as he produced a beautiful diamond ring, surrounded by sapphire jewels, in a black velvet box. "The only thing I ask of you is that you act the part of my wife, a wife who is happily married."  
  
Sarah was stunned. She had no idea what to do. The trip to the Underground sounded very tempting, but she would feel uncomfortable the entire time that she was down there. She would be spending all of her time with Jareth, a man whom she knew only as a cruel monster.  
  
Sarah went back and forth staring that the ring and the man that held it out to her, a look of desperation in his face  
  
"Jareth," Sarah began slowly, when she had come to a decision. "It sounds really, really nice, but I am afraid that I cannot help you. It would just be way too uncomfortable for me to relax and enjoy myself, considering the past that we had. I am truly sorry, but the answer is no."  
  
Sarah watched as Jareth's face morphed from a faint glimmer of hope to a quick expression of shock, and finally settling into sadness. He sighed and dropped his head in defeat. When he looked up at her again, she saw a familiar face that she had seen before, a cold expression that showed no emotion.  
  
"Fine," Jareth said. "I can understand. From now on, I will not see you, unless you call on me."  
  
He reached for her hand, and placed a kiss on the back of it. He then stood up and moved away from her, toward the door, and began to fade away. "You were wonderful tonight, Sarah." He said. "Good luck to you in your future." And he was gone.  
  
Sarah stared at the space that Jareth once occupied for a long while, then turned back to the mirror to see that the ring that Jareth had offered her now sat in front of her.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah picked up all of the flowers and held them close to her as she walked toward the back door exit. As she walked out of the building, a cold gust of wind greeted her. Shivering, she dug her free hand deep into her pocket. She gasped as she felt the velvet box there, and then remembered that she had put it in her jacket pocket when she was getting all of her stuff together.  
  
She walked down the street, thinking about everything that had transpired that night. Her final show on the tour, her feeling upset, Jareth appearing out of nowhere to offer her a chance to get away. "Nope, nothing unusual about that," Sarah said out loud in a joking manner. Her humor fell flat, even to herself.  
  
As she walked down the street toward her hotel, she continued to think about the proposition that Jareth made to her tonight. Part of why she had turned him down was because, even though she saw him as an evil monster, she had always been driven crazy by his good looks and the charm that he displayed to her during their time in the ballroom.  
  
"Sarah, stop it," she scolded herself mentally. "That was only one of his ploys to distract you so that he could keep your brother. He has never felt anything for you."  
  
Sarah was so deep in thought as she stood on the corner, she didn't notice that the lights had changed, and began to walk out through the crosswalk. Her attention snapped back to reality when she was blinded by a pair of headlights, and all that she heard was a blaring horn. She felt no pain as the car slammed into her, throwing her hard against the pavement.  
  
She laid motionless on the pavement, blood spreading out from under her body. The driver of the car ran to her, yelling at her to respond, and feeling for a pulse as he screamed into his cell phone for an ambulance. The only sign of life that she gave him before slipping into the darkness was a single word: "Jareth."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, I promise that I will update a little sooner next time, if you promise to tell me what you think about this chapter, and the whole story. So, please leave me some feedback. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? Don't even bother asking about whether I own them or not, (Except for the hospital interns, and Sevina, who are introduced in this chapter.) Unless you have been living under a rock for the past 17 years, you would know that these characters were created by the magnificent Jim Henson. Now that I have said that, there is no way that you can sue me.  
  
Summary: Sarah, injured in an accident, calls on the one person who might be able to help her.  
  
Hi everyone. Thought that I would be a good person and get a chapter out to you as quickly as possible. Just wan to take a moment and thank the people who have been giving me continued supports for both this story and all of my previous stories, (Which I encourage you to check out also.)  
  
Also, just thought that I would say that some of the events that have taken place in the last chapter, and that will take place in this chapter are based on events that happened to a dear close friend of mine. Her love of Labyrinth actually helped me decide to include this portion into the story. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this one. And please feel free to leave me some feedback on what you think. I love reading it, and hope you love sending it. Here we go.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"This has got to be the slowest shift in the history of the ER," one medical intern said to his companion as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Tell me about it," his companion said. "I actually wish that I had some paperwork to catch up on so that I wouldn't be so bored."  
  
As the two interns walked down the hall, they noticed that the waiting room was completely empty, except for one mother who was holding her sick child in her arms, rocking him and singing him to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden, an ambulance pulled up and a gurney was unloaded carrying a person whose clothes were soaked in blood.  
  
"White female hit head on by a car, driver says that she walked right into the street. Head trauma, broken humerus, fractured femur, and a possible broken pelvis. Her pulse is very weak and her blood pressure is 90 over 68.  
  
The two interns rushed over to the gurney to see the woman and to help out in any way that they can. There on the gurney lay Sarah, her face bruised, her hair and clothes matted with blood, her body lifeless.  
  
"She looks kinda familiar. Do you have a name for her?" one of the interns asked the paramedic.  
  
"According to her driver's license, she is 24 years old and her name is Sarah Williams." The paramedic answered as they wheeled the gurney into a private trauma room, loaded with equipment to help heal her.  
  
"I knew I recognized her from somewhere," the intern said. "I saw her in that tour of MacBeth about a week ago. She was magnificent." He felt a small pang at the thought that this talented young woman wouldn't be able perform ever again if they didn't work fast.  
  
They transported Sarah to the bed that was standing in the middle of the room, and the paramedics rushed out in order to let the doctors work on Sarah.  
  
They started out by taking a few quick x-rays of her midsection to see what condition her pelvis was in.  
  
The other intern then moved to stand over Sarah, and began to call her name, and flashed a bright light in her eyes. "Sarah, can you hear me? Sarah?"  
  
Sarah moaned as the bright light hit her eyes. She just wanted to crawl into a little ball and fall asleep, but she was strapped down and couldn't move. She was in so much pain.  
  
"Sarah," the second intern continued, "Can you tell me where you are? Sarah, pay attention to me, do you know where you are right now?"  
  
All Sarah could do was moan. She could feel the hot tears fill her eyes, tears that were partly from the pain that racked her body, and partly because of all the bright lights that were attacking her eyes.  
  
"Jesus," the first intern said, holding up an x-ray that they had quickly taken when Sarah first came in. "Her pelvis is practically crushed. I don't know if she will be able to walk again."  
  
"Well, she might not make it for more than a few days, the way that she is bleeding internally," the other orderly said, as he showed a tube that he had injected into Sarah's abdomen to check for internal bleeding. The tube revealed a rich, dark red fluid.  
  
"Shit. She's bleeding out. We gotta do something to slow or stop it." The first orderly said, as he quickly moved around the bed to prepare to cut into Sarah. He first gave her some anesthesia to knock her out so she wouldn't feel anything.  
  
Sarah, who was hearing everything the doctors were saying, began to tear up even more, and the tears spilled freely down her cheeks. Sarah could feel herself begin to slip away, and she began to panic. She didn't want to die, but just wanted to sleep for a little while. The more she felt slipping away, the more panicked she became.  
  
Her mind flashed very quick bits of her life before her, the longest ones being from her trip to the Labyrinth. She saw a familiar looking figure, but she couldn't quite think of what his name was. The final memory that she saw was of this figure kneeling in front of her, holding a beautiful ring out to her, a glimmer of hope flashing in his eye.  
  
Sarah called out, "Jareth," and succumbed to the darkness, leaving the doctors to continue working on her.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth sat up suddenly. Someone had contacted him, but he didn't know who it was.  
  
He had been sitting in his throne room, pouting about his doomed fate and future marriage that he now had to face after Sarah had turned him down, when he had heard a faint whisper of his name. He had thought that it was nothing, and had blown it off. If it had been really important, the person would've called upon him again.  
  
He had decided to walk down the halls of his castle, and ended up in his own private chambers. He stood over a balcony, looking out over his Labyrinth, when he heard the voice again. This time, it was louder, and the person sounded like she was in a great deal of pain.  
  
Jareth conjured up a crystal, and said to it, "Show me who is calling me."  
  
The crystal was foggy for a few quick seconds, then a blurry vision began to appear in it. When it had finally came into focus, Jareth was horrified to see Sarah, laying on a table, covered in blood, her body looked lifeless.  
  
There were men standing all around her, poking, cutting and placing all different things into her. Jareth grew very angry, and he thought that they were the ones who had inflicted the pain on her.  
  
Jareth could see the tears that had fallen from Sarah's eyes, and stained her cheeks. He couldn't imagine what she had been through, but he was going to take her away from it.  
  
In a split second, the crystal had disappeared, and so had Jareth.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The first intern had just finished stitching up an open would on Sarah arm when he felt a strong hand grab him and pull him away from Sarah. He turned to see a strange looking man, dressed in strange looking clothes, with strange looking hair standing behind him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked the figure who stood before him, as he turned back to begin working on one of Sarah's other many wounds.  
  
The figure didn't answer him, but rather picked him up and tossed him easily across the room. The man fell on a tray filled with surgical objects, causing it to crash on the floor and scattering the instruments everywhere.  
  
The other inter tried to wrestle the figure away as he screamed at the nurses to call security, but the figure tossed him away just as carelessly as the first one. By now, all the nurses had run off to fetch the security guard for help, leaving the figure to stand over the body that lay on the bed.  
  
He created a crystal out of thin air, and let it float down to hover over Sarah's broken body. It finally finished its flight, and when it touched Sarah skin, it popped. After a few seconds, Sarah's body began to glow brightly, and the figure carefully scooped her into his arms, being careful of her wounds and injuries.  
  
The figure then straightened up and began to fade away, the woman in his arms. After a few short seconds, they both were gone.  
  
The nurses returned with security on their heels, seeing that the figure who was there was gone, along with their patient. The only sign of a struggle was the two interns sprawled on the ground, dazed and wondering how they had ended up there.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth reappeared in his chambers, with Sarah in his arms. He carefully laid her on his bed, and summoned his guards to fetch Sevina, his healer. He focused all of his attention on the woman who lay before him, trying to use all the magic he could to help her heal.  
  
"Your Majesty," he heard a voice say. He turned to see an older woman standing before him, a satchel in her hands.  
  
"Sevina, please," Jareth moved over to his healer, and pushed her over to where Sarah lay. "Help her. Please, do whatever is necessary, but please help her."  
  
"Your majesty," Sevina began. "She is a mortal. You know that she really isn't worth anyone's time down here in the Underground."  
  
"She is worth my time," Jareth snapped at her angrily. He saw the look of uneasiness in his healer's eyes, and said in a quieter, but urgent voice, "She called for my help, and I feel I must help her. But my powers aren't strong enough. So I need you to help me heal her."  
  
Sevina looked from the King down to the mortal woman who lay on the bed before them. Sevina knew that it wouldn't be very easy, but whatever it took, she would try and heal the mortal woman.  
  
And with that thought, Sevina moved to begin healing Sarah, with Jareth standing over her, watching her every move, and helping out any way that he could.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, I know that this isn't the best place for me to finish a chapter, but I don't want to write too much at once, or else I won't be able to keep you in suspense. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and please feel free to leave the feedback on your way out. I love receiving it; it gets me through my day. (Just kidding) I do love reading what you think, though, because it helps me work out what I am going to write in the future. Till next time. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello!!! I am SO SORRY that I haven't been around for a while, I got so caught up with my schoolwork and college, and then I made a couple of life changing decisions, and had to take a hiatus from writing all together.

But now I am back on and eager to write, and hopefully I won't be as busy and will update more often. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer; let me know what you think!!! (Hint, hint, I love the feedback.)

Oh, and by the way, HAPPY (slightly belated) HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!!

Jareth watched over Sarah as she slept on his bed. Sevina had left him alone with her hours ago, after healing her with all of her power. Using all of her magic left her in a weakened state, and Jareth guided her to the doors of his chambers, and ordered a waiting guard to help her to her own chambers, and to also obey any requests she might have.

While trying to heal Sarah, Sevina required Jareth's help in order to gain more power, and Jareth was now also feeling the fatigue that having his magic drained brought. But he vowed that he wouldn't fall asleep until he knew that Sarah was going to be OK.

After casting a small spell that would keep Sarah asleep, Jareth got up from the chair that sat next to the bed, and moved across the room and stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air in hopes that it would wake him up a little. As he took a deep breath, Jareth wondered why Sarah had called upon him, when earlier that evening, she turned down his offer to come back to the Underground and help him.

Jareth thought back to when Sarah had called him. After she rejected his offer, he came back to the Underground extremely angry. He was angry at Sarah for rejecting him, AGAIN, and he was going to have to go through with the High Courts arranged marriage to Antonia, princess of the Fairy Kingdom. He didn't care for Antonia for the very reason that Sarah had said earlier that evening, she was just like him, very arrogant and annoying.

Jareth had been sitting on his throne and stewing in his anger for a while, when he got a strange feeling that someone was trying to contact him, but it didn't feel like the feeling he got when stupid teenagers tried to wish a child away. It was a small tingling feeling that went away after a couple of seconds, so Jareth didn't pay a lot of attention to it.

Annoyed with the few goblins that drank and laughed at his feet, Jareth decided to go for a walk to think some more. He ended up in his own chambers and on his balcony, looking out over his doomed kingdom, when the strange feeling returned along with a small voice that called out for him weakly.

When he conjured up a crystal and saw who was calling for him, he exhaled sharply at the image that was displayed in front of him. He found it hard to breath as he saw Sarah, bloody and in pain, lying on a table as two men were removing her clothing. He saw red as these two men seemed to not care about Sarah's modesty, tossing her clothing away, and leaving her lying practically naked on the table.

He was gone in an instant to get her and take her away from Aboveground. After a small struggle with the two men, Jareth had transported Sarah back to his chambers and called for Sevina, who worked tirelessly to help Sarah. It had taken a long time, but after much concentration and silence, Sevina turned to Jareth and reported that the mortal woman would recover from her wounds. Jareth felt a wave of relief wash over him when Sevina said those words, thankful that Sarah was going to live.

Smiling at the thought that Sarah was going to be all right, Jareth turned back to see that Sarah was shaking uncontrollably on the bed and whimpering as she slept. Rushing back to her side, Jareth grabbed her hand that was waving around in the air.

Jareth placed his free hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning up. Casting another small spell on her, this one to help bring her fever down, Jareth removed his hand from her head and wrapped it around her hand, intertwining his fingers as he held her hand between his. He sat down in the chair and stared at her, watching as her shaking ceased and she calmed down, falling back into a deep sleep.

After some time, Jareth brought one of his hands to her head again and felt that she was much cooler this time. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Jareth closed his eyes and said a small prayer of thanks to the gods that she was OK.

Feeling the fatigue finally hit him, Jareth broke his previous vow about not sleeping, brought his head down to rest on the bed and nodded off into a light sleep as he listened to Sarah's breathing in and out.

Sarah felt like she had a major hangover as she woke up. She opened her eyes and immediately squeezed them shut; the bright lights making them water up in pain. Deciding that she should wait until she was a little more awake to open her eyes, Sarah tried to remember how she got to her bed.

She remembered that her last performance had been last night, and that Jareth had appeared in her dressing room after that. After he had told her of his hardships and she had turned down his proposal to stay with him and help him. She remembered walking out of the theater in the rain, and nothing after that.

Deciding that it was probably OK to open her eyes. Sarah took her time and slowly opened them, making sure not to go too quickly so that they wouldn't water up again. When her eyes adjusted to the light, Sarah looked down and realized she was naked.

She looked around the room and realized that she had no clue where she was. She was in a bed, but her surroundings weren't familiar to her. Sitting up and holding the sheet around her, she looked around at the room.

The bed was one of the most comfortable beds she had ever been in, very soft and complete with red silk sheets that felt heavenly on her bare skin. The room as a whole looked as though it had been decorated for a man, from the black framework of the bed to the matching black furniture with red upholstery that sat in front of the fireplace.

Sarah heard footsteps outside the double doors to the room, and she was instantly nervous and eager to find out who stood on the other side of it. Keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around her, Sarah held her breath as she waited for the door to open.

Slowly the knob to the door opened, and Sarah exhaled sharply, as though the wind had been knocked out of her, as she saw Jareth walk into the room, holding a tray of food and water. He was shocked at first at seeing her awake, then smiled and said, "I'm so glad to see that you're awake."

I know that is a really bad place to cut it off, but I have so many ideas running in my head right now, I don't want to write too much and then want to change it later on. Anyway, let me know what you think about that chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

All right, here is the next chapter for you all. Thanks to everyone who has left me some feedback, and keep it coming!!! It's greatly appreciated!!! Here we go.

Sarah went numb as she saw Jareth, standing in front of her holding a tray with food on it. The hand that held the sheet in place fell limply to her lap. The sheet, not having any support, also fell with her hand, leaving her breasts exposed to Jareth, who couldn't hide the smirk that was slowly appearing on his face.

When Sarah saw the smile appearing on his face, she suddenly found her voice and asked, "What are you doing here, and what are you smirking at?"

Jareth said nothing, but cast his eyes downward to where the sheet had once been held over her chest. Sarah followed his gaze and felt her jaw dropping again when she realized what he had been smiling at. As she gathered the sheets around her she felt her face flushing with embarrassment.

Jareth said nothing, but crossed the room to place the tray down on a table that sat in front of a large fireplace. He then turned and sat down on a chair next to it, crossed one ankle over his knee, and crossed his arms while he waited for her to speak.

Once Sarah had the sheet gathered firmly around her, she glared up at where Jareth sat, the smirk still on his face. "What the hell are you smirking at?" she asked him, very annoyed that he sat there.

"It was a nice way for you to greet me, Sarah, I greatly enjoyed the show," Jareth said, the smirk growing larger and larger into a full-blown smile as he talked.

"Do you think that I could possibly have a robe or a shirt or some form of clothing for myself so that I might get dressed?" Sarah spat at him.

"Look right next to you on the bed," Jareth said.

Sarah looked down and saw a midnight blue silk robe lying on the bed beside her. Looking back up at Jareth, she asked him, "Do you mind giving me a little privacy?"

Still beaming, Jareth joked, "What, no encore?" seeing that Sarah was getting angrier with each passing second, Jareth stood and turned away from her so that she might dress herself.

Seeing that this was a private as she was going to get from Jareth, Sarah quickly dropped the sheet and covered herself with the robe, tying the sash tightly around her waist. She swung her legs over to place them on the floor, but when she put weight on them to actually stand, they gave out and she went crashing to the floor by the side of the bed.

Jareth heard her let out a small yelp and he turned around to see her fall to the floor. He ran to help her up, only to have her push him away from her. "I don't need any help," she said angrily, and tried to push herself back up to a standing position. When her legs failed her again, Jareth was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Moving her so that she sat on the edge of the bed, Jareth noticed that her knees were scabbed from the cold stone floor that she just fell on. Walking to the table, Jareth poured a small glass of water and grabbed a napkin off of the breakfast tray, then walked back to where Sarah sat. Dipping the napkin into the water, Jareth went to work cleaning Sarah's knees.

As he worked, Sarah took in her surroundings again, and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in my chambers. You are back Underground Sarah." Jareth said as he dipped the napkin back into the water.

"What? Why did you bring me back here, and against my will for that matter? I distinctly remember turning your offer down last night." Sarah said, her anger toward Jareth growing.

"Shhh, be quiet for a minute," Jareth said as he set the napkin and the glass on a bedside table. He then looked closely at the wounds on her knees, brought both hands up to cover them, and closed his eyes. Sarah felt the areas where his hands were covering her get very warm for a minute. Jareth then removed his hands and inspected her knees again, noting that the scrapes that were there a minute ago were no longer there.

Satisfied, he looked up at Sarah and said, "Now, what were you saying?"

Sarah looked at her knees in amazement, momentarily forgetting that she was angry at Jareth, then remembering and answering, "I told you last night that I wouldn't help you out. So tell me why I woke up this morning Underground, in your room, in your bed, wearing nothing at all, and having you come in with a breakfast tray. Did you put some sort of spell on me Jareth? Because if you did, so help me I will kill you."

"Sarah will you calm down?" Jareth said as he stood and grabbed the glass off the table and walking back to return it to the tray.

"Why should I Jareth? You put me under some sort of spell and brought me back here to your bed and probably had your way with me in hopes of getting me pregnant and keeping you from marrying that other woman." Sarah accused.

"I did nothing of the sort." Jareth defended. "If you would just quiet down I will tell you what happened."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and cocked one eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting for his explanation.

"You see last night, after we had parted company, I came back down here and began to carry on my duties around here. Not long after I got settled, I sensed that someone was calling for me. When I conjured up a crystal to show me who it was, I was shocked to see you lying on a table with these strange men hurting you, poking you and cutting you and inserting all these different objects into you."

Jareth continued, "So I went to where you were and fought the men off, then I brought you back down here, where my healer and I worked on fixing everything they had done to you."

"Wait, hold on one second," Sarah said. "I don't remember any of that Jareth. The last thing I remember was walking out of the theater not long after you had left." She paused for a second, then asked, "Can you show me what happened last night?"

Jareth formed a crystal out of nowhere, and walking over to where she sat, held it out for her to watch. What she saw in the crystal made Sarah gasp. She saw herself lying in the middle of the street, the rain pouring down on her, as the driver of a car tried to help her while screaming into a cell phone.

The images flashed to two orderlies in an emergency room tearing at her clothing and beginning to work on saving her life. "Those are the two men who were trying to hurt you," Jareth said as he looked up to watch Sarah's expression.

Sarah caught on to what he said, then groaned, "Oh Jareth, they weren't trying to hurt me, they were trying to help me. It looks like I was hurt, probably hit by a car or something like that, and those men worked in a hospital. They were trying to save my life." She saw the blank expression on his face, then said, "They are the equivalent to medicine men or healers. You didn't hurt them, did you?"

Jareth looked back into the crystal and Sarah's eyes followed, and she watched as Jareth flung the two orderlies around like rag dolls. She looked back up at him, a look of disbelief on her face. He shrugged and said, "How was I supposed to know that they were helping you? It looked as though they were doing more harm than good."

Ignoring his last comment, Sarah said, "So you brought me here, and you healed me. Why?"

"Well, like I said, you summoned me Sarah. With the one exception that I made in visiting you at the theater last night, I never go Aboveground unless I am called upon by someone. I saw that your life was in danger, so I brought you back here and healed you with the help of my healer."

"Once I knew that you were going to be okay, I made sure that you would sleep for a while to help you regain some of your strength. But if that small fall that you took a few minutes ago was any indication, it wasn't long enough." He finished, standing up and holding his hands out to her. "Let's see if you are any better now."

Sarah hesitated, then placed her hands in his and he pulled her up to a standing position. Sarah stumbled forward and Jareth easily caught her in his arms. "Still need a little time," he noted. "Maybe if you had some food in your stomach, it would be better."

Before Sarah could say anything, Jareth had picked her up in his arms and carried her across the room to the table where he had set the tray down. He placed her in a chair then brought the tray closer to her in order for her to see what he had brought her. She chose a few pieces of fruit and began to eat.

Jareth sat in a chair across from her and watched as she ate. Sarah didn't realize how hungry she was and began to reach for more food on the tray. Jareth smiled and chuckled as she crammed as much food into her mouth as she could. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"I don't suppose you would reconsider my offer that I made to you earlier would you?" Sarah choked on the bite of toast that she had in her mouth, and took a sip of water. "What?" she asked him.

"Sarah, it is my duty to keep you here until you are fully healed, and since you aren't going to be going anywhere for a while, you maybe would reconsider what I asked of you earlier." Jareth said.

"Why is it your duty?" Sarah asked him.

"It is an ancient law written into every book down here that if someone calls on you for help, you must see to it and help them until everything returns back to normal. So, you must remain here until I know that you are completely healed.

With a smile, Jareth added, "And according to my healer, you will be down here a while, since many of the injuries you sustained were internal and very difficult to get under control."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Jareth went to answer it. A goblin guard stood on the other side and said nervously to the Goblin King, "Sire, King Arcinot and Princess Antonia are on their way here and request your presence to discuss your future."

With a sigh, Jareth said, "I will be ready and waiting for them in my office. Please show them there when they arrive." The guard merely nodded, turned on his heel, and ran off to wait for their visitors.

Jareth turned to see Sarah attempting to stand on her own, and he smiled when she triumphed. As soon as the smile appeared though, it was gone, and Jareth said, "I am afraid that I will have to leave you now, there are certain matters that I must prepare myself for."

"And what matters are these?" Sarah pressed for an answer.

"My time to find a bride for myself has run out, and now my future father-in-law and fiancée are on their way here so that I can formally ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage." Jareth said grumpily.

His mood changed suddenly and he said caringly to her, "Feel free to use the bath if you would like. And if you would like something else to wear.." With a flick of his wrist a large chest appeared in the room, "there are some clothes in there that you might find comfortable."

"Okay," Sarah said. Jareth turned and headed out the door.

"Jareth", Sarah called out to him as he stepped out of the room. He peeked his head back in, and she said, "Thank you for saving me and for everything that you have done. I really appreciate it."

Jareth smiled and said, "It is my pleasure Sarah."

Jareth turned once more and exited the room, grabbing the door handles behind him. As soon as the doors were closed, the smile dropped from his face and his shoulders sagged. With a sigh, Jareth turned on his heel and headed down the hall to prepare for his doomed fate.

Sarah turned back to the tray of food and saw that Jareth had created another beautiful ring for her and placed it in the middle of the tray of food. Sarah eased her way back down in the chair and began to think as she looked at the ring.

I am going to cut it off there so that the chapter doesn't wind up being 12 pages long. Let me know what you thought of it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own them, please don't sue me.

A/N: Hi all. This chapter is going to be a little shorter today, but I wanted to get it out to you. Please let me know what you think. Also, I have been getting a lot of requests to continue writing stories that I had begun long ago, like "A Price to Pay" and "A Love Unknown." I wanted to let everyone know that I plan on updating them, but right now, I have no clue what I want to do with them. I need some time to sit and think about it. If anyone has any suggestions about what they might want to see in those stories, please let me know. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here we go!!!

Sarah sighed as she sank deeper into the bathtub. The water had been sitting in the tub when she first saw it, and she expected it to be cold. But once she carefully dipped a finger in to test the temperature of the water, she was surprised to find that it was hot and inviting. So being very careful not to stumble or fall, Sarah carefully slipped out of the robe Jareth had given her and slipped into the tub.

As she soaked in the bathtub, Sarah's thoughts went to Jareth. She thought about all he had put himself through in order to save her last night, even after he put his pride on the line and she had turned him down.

"But that is because it is a written law in the Underground to help someone in that situation," she thought to herself. She didn't believe for a moment that, had that law not been written, Jareth would've helped her. Not with the past they have had, first with beating him and his Labyrinth years ago, and then the previous night when he turned to her for help and she refused to help him.

"Would it really be that bad?" As soon the thought crept into her mind, Sarah was shocked that she would even think about it. But she realized that she really had nothing planned for herself Aboveground, and it would be returning Jareth's favor for saving her life.

Sarah put her thoughts on hold and went on washing her hair and body before stepping out of the tub. Her first attempt to stand up failed when her legs gave out on her again, just like at breakfast. She was able to catch herself before she hurt herself seriously, but not enough to slam her side against the side of the bathtub. Sarah cursed as the pain ripped through her side.

"Well, it's probably better than what I probably was feeling last night," she said out loud, as she waited for the waves of pain and nausea to pass. When they did, she tried to get up again, being very careful and going very slowly. When she was outside the bathtub, she smiled at her success. Grabbing a large towel, Sarah dried off and grabbed the robe, wrapping it around herself and tying the sash at the waist.

Walking toward the vanity in the room, Sarah sat down and grabbed the brush that sat on the table. As she began to brush her hair, Sarah was shocked to see that one swipe of the brush dried the section of hair that it went through, leaving it dry and very shiny. Sarah went through and brushed the rest of her hair until it was all dry.

After setting the brush back down on the table, Sarah stood up and walked over to where the chest sat and opened it up. What she saw in there took her breath away.

The chest held many dresses, made of very fine fabrics like silk and satin, in many deep and gorgeous colors, and that all looked like they were Sarah's size. Sarah also saw that there were many pairs of shoes to match each dress, and also undergarments. Sarah chose a blue silk dress and decided to try it on. She was surprised to find that it fit like a glove.

Sarah gave herself a look over in the full-length mirror that stood next to the chest, and satisfied with her appearance, Sarah decided to leave the room and explore the castle a little. Before exiting the room completely, she rushed back in and grabbed the ring off of the table.

As she walked down the hall, Sarah looked at the exquisite pieces of art that adorned the walls. There were large landscape pictures and portraits of people whom Sarah assumed were past royalty of the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah stopped at the large portrait of Jareth, posing regally in an outfit that looked similar to the outfit he wore in the ballroom when she was last here.

The expression that he wore on his face was stoic and uncaring. Sarah wondered if Jareth ever wore any other expression besides that one, and wondered if she would be able to handle being around him all the time if she agreed to go along with his plan.

As Sarah studied the portrait, she heard faint voices coming from down the hall. She was able to recognize Jareth's voice. Being very quiet, Sarah made her way down the hall. Sarah peeked through the curtains to discover that the throne room where Jareth had kept Toby many years ago, except now it was cleaner than the last time,

"Sire, King Arcinot and Princess Antonia have arrived," a guard told Jareth, who sat lazily in his throne with his head resting in his hand and one leg draped lazily over an arm of the throne.

"Fine, please show them in," Jareth said, dismissing the guard. The guard bowed and exited the room. Jareth stood and before Sarah's eyes, transformed his clothing into something that was a little more formal, wearing a white poet's shirt, black leather vest, black tights, and knee high black leather boots, and the burgundy leather jacket the he wore when he visited her in the oubliette. To complete the outfit, on his hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves, and in one hand he held a riding crop.

"Sire, may I present King Arcinot and Princess Antonia," the guard said as he walked into the room, followed by two people dressed formally like Jareth. The man was heavier set, and had a long white beard, and he reminded Sarah of a regal Santa Claus. The woman who stood next to him was very tiny and petite, her long blond hair flowing in beautiful curls down her back, and big brown eyes that matched her father's.

"Thank you, Abbin, that will be all," Jareth said as he stepped down on his throne and walked toward where the pair stood. The guard took his leave and scurried out of the room. Jareth nodded toward King Arcinot and he returned the gesture in the same manner. Jareth then took the hand that Antonia had already extended toward him, and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"How are things at Lorinon?" Jareth asked King Arcinot.

"They are very well, thank you for asking," King Arcinot answered.

Antonia, who already looked impatient, asked, "Can we please skip the small talk and get on with it? The sooner I am engaged, the sooner I can get married."

Jareth's gave a small look of disgust, and dropped her hand like it was a hot potato. "If you don't mind Antonia, I would like to have a little friendly chat for a while before we conduct business. Would either of you care for something to drink?"

King Arcinot replied, "No thank you, Jareth, and I agree with Antonia. Though it would be nice to talk for a while, I am afraid that there are more pressing matters that I have to deal with as soon as possible. The sooner we make this engagement official, the better."

Jareth turned away from Arcinot and Antonia, and Sarah could physically see the color drain out of his face, and she swore she could feel his nerves radiating toward where she stood. Jareth closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes, and turned back toward the two of them, not saying a word.

After a few moments of silence, Antonia became impatient again, and said, "Well, what is the matter? What are you waiting for?"

"Arcinot, Antonia…" Jareth began. "I am afraid I cannot do this."

"What? Jareth, what are you talking about?" Arcinot asked.

Antonia shrieked, "Why not? I demand that you answer me right now!!!"

Sarah balled her hand into a fist and realized that she was holding something. Looking down, she realized that she was clenching the ring box that Jareth had left for her. Looking back up at the terrified look on Jareth's face, Sarah decided that she would help him, but only for a while.

Opening the box, Sarah pulled out the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Tucking the ring box into a pocket of the dress, Sarah prepared to make her entrance.

"Why won't you answer me!!" Antonia shrieked.

Arcinot, who was much quieter than his daughter asked, "Jareth, what is the meaning behind this?"

"The reason why I cannot do this is because…" Jareth began, trying to think of a lie to tell the two of them.

"Okay Sarah," she said quietly to herself. "Think royal, think regal, think Lady Macbeth."

The three people in the throne room were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice the entrance of a fourth person. Sarah stepped out from behind the curtain, trying to mimic the arrogant manner that she had seen Jareth perform.

"Jareth," The trio heard someone call Jareth's name from behind him, and all three turned to see Sarah standing before them. Jareth's eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" Antonia asked, annoying with the woman's interruption on their business.

Sarah chose to ignore Antonia's question, and began to walk toward Jareth as she continued to speak to him, "If I knew that we were to have company, I would've had something prepared for our guests."

As she approached the three of them, she held her arms open to Jareth, who unconsciously was drawn to them. Without thinking, Sarah brought her lips to Jareth's and kissed him passionately.

Comment? Let me know!!!


	8. Chapter eight

A/N: Hi all. Happy Valentines Day! Unfortunately I don't have anyone to share it with this year, but I hope that you all do.

Here is another chapter for you. Sorry it took me so long to get it to you. Life kind of interrupted my writing. Also, I will be taking a vacation in a couple of days, so it will be a short while before I get the next chapter out to you. But after that, I promise that I will update this story more often. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me some feedback on the way out, I live off of it!

All thought left Jareth's mind as his lips fell upon Sarah's, and all he could focus on were how soft they felt when they danced with his. Sarah tried to focus on making the kiss look as though the two of them were really in love, but she had to admit, it was very difficult to keep her focus.

When the two of them broke the kiss, Sarah looked into his eyes and thought she saw something burning in them, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone, and replaced by the usual cold demeanor.

They turned to see Arcinot with his mouth hanging wide open, and Antonia's eyes glaring at the two of them, her face turning redder by the second. Once Arcinot had picked his jaw up off of the floor, he asked, "Jareth, would you mind introducing us to you friend please?"

Jareth looked quickly at Sarah, then back at his visitors, "King Arcinot, the reason I can't go through with the formal proposal is because my heart belongs to another. I would like you to meet Lady Sarah," he turned his focus toward Antonia, and finished with some emphasis, "my fiancée."

"What?" Antonia shrieked at the top of her lungs. "How can you be his fiancée? Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"Yes Jareth," Arcinot agreed. "As charmed as I am to meet you Lady Sarah, I would like to know how your engagement came about."

"Well," Sarah began before Jareth could explain. "Jareth and I met each other years ago, and during our short time together, had an amazing connection." She finished and looked at Jareth to take over.

Following her cue, Jareth continued, "We came across each other not too long ago, and became friends again. Then the friendship grew into love for each other and we realized that we were meant to be together. So we decided fairly recently that we were going to get married." He wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her to him, holding onto her tightly.

He continued, "I have just been so caught up in everything going on with Sarah, that I completely forgot to notify you of what happened. I sincerely apologize for that, Arcinot. Can you forgive me?" Jareth asked, looking back at King Arcinot.

"Why of course Jareth," Arcinot replied, reaching his hand out and grabbing Jareth's to shake. "It's completely understandable that you would have other things on your mind. Right Antonia?"

Antonia was glaring at Sarah and Jareth, one eyebrow arched up toward her hairline. She didn't answer her father, but instead turned her glare toward her father and asked angrily, "Can we leave now?" And without waiting for an answer, turned on her heel and stormed out of the throne room, the other three watching her as she went.

Arcinot sighed and turned his gaze back to Jareth and Sarah. "I apologize for Antonia's behavior," he said, "I'm sure that she will come around, and when she does, she will be happy for both of you. Sarah, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I wish you both the best in your marriage." And with that, Arcinot nodded his head, turned on his heel, and walked out the same path that his daughter took not a minute before, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone in the throne room.

Once they were sure that he was gone, Jareth and Sarah simultaneously let out a sigh of relief and Jareth dropped his arm from around her waist. She quickly moved away from him, and asked, "So you think that they bought it?"

"It would certainly seem that they did," Jareth answered. He looked at Sarah and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"I thought about it for awhile," Sarah began, "and I realized that you saved my life. So I figured that I owed you for that."

"So you will help me then?" Jareth asked, the hope that she had seen in his eyes the previous night returning, and a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, I will help you, but on my terms." Sarah said to him.

The smile that had moments before appeared dropped as Jareth took in what Sarah had just said. He wasn't planning on any sort of negotiation from her, and knowing how stubborn she could be would make things all the more difficult. He said to her, "Tell me what your terms are, and I will consider them."

Sarah shook her head, then said, "No way. You have to agree to all of them right now or we can call the whole thing off, and you can call King Arcinot and Antonia back here again." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for his answer.

"What are they?" Jareth asked, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Sarah smiled, then began. "We will only act like we are madly in love with each other when others are around. Which means that I need my own room to sleep in. Second, I want to be able to see Hoggle and Ludo and sir Didymus whenever I want." She thought for a moment and said, "Also, I will still want to have access to Aboveground, be able to go back up there whenever I want to."

"I am afraid that I cannot accommodate that request, Sarah," Jareth said. "Moving back and forth between the two worlds is rather difficult and takes a lot of strength for me alone, to transport a mortal back and forth takes even more."

"But I will tell you what I can do," he said. "I will bring you back up one more time to gather some of your belongings that you might want to bring down here, and also clear any plans that you may have with friends and family so that they don't think that you will have gone missing."

"Also," he said as he pulled a crystal out of nowhere. "I will give you this crystal, which will show you anything you want to see Aboveground, so that you can keep up with friends and family."

Sarah froze, having a sense of déjà vu as Jareth held the crystal out to her. He saw the look on her face as he held the crystal, and said, "I assure you Sarah that it only shows you what I have told you, nothing more."

Reluctantly, Sarah stretched her arm out and took the crystal from Jareth's hand. "Give it a try." Jareth said as he watched her examine the crystal.

Sarah's looked from the crystal back up to Jareth, then she shook her head and said, "Maybe later. I guess I really have no other terms. Do we have a deal?"

Jareth said, "All right, I will agree. Deal." He took her outstretched hand in his and shook it. He then turned her hand a little to look at the ring that wrapped around her finger, "It does look very nice on your hand, I must say I have excellent if not exquisite taste." He said with humor in his voice, and a smile on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and a small smile appeared on her face at his comment, and she pulled her hand away from his at the realization that she was enjoying the way he looked when he smiled way too much. Thinking quickly, she changed the subject, "So when can we leave and go Aboveground?"

"I can't believe that he would marry someone like her," Antonia said as she and her father sat in the carriage as it traveled out of the Goblin Kingdom. "She wasn't very pretty. I think that I am ten times more beautiful then her, yet he chose her over me."

"Now Antonia, she was not that bad." Arcinot said as he settled back into his seat, preparing for the long journey back home.

"There was something amiss between the two of them," Antonia said. "I felt that something was not right. It was like they were putting on some sort of act or something."

"Nonsense." Arcinot said. "I could tell that Jareth was really smitten by her. Although I am upset that you will not be his wife, I am happy that he found someone to be with. He deserves some peace after everything he has been through."

"Now if you don't mind," Arcinot said as he closed his eyes. "I would like to get some rest before we return back home."

Within minutes, Arcinot had fallen asleep, leaving Antonia to her thoughts. "There is something strange about this whole situation, and I intend to figure out what it is."

Comments or feedback? Let me know!


	9. Chapter Nine

So, I made a promise to update more often in the last chapter, and what do I do? I wait nearly four months to get this chapter out to you. The truth is, I have been so busy and I had no time to write, plus I knew what I wanted this chapter to be about, but I had no clue on how I wanted it to be. Anyway, I will stop talking, er, typing and let you get on with the story. Just know that feedback is greatly appreciated from all. Here we go.

"So, this is how you live up here?" Jareth asked as he took the very small surroundings of Sarah's apartment in. It was very small and cramped, with very little room to move around freely.

"Well, this isn't how I pictured living when I was growing up, but I didn't know as a child that to live in New York City, you have to cram everything into a small space." Sarah said as she walked out of her bedroom behind him, carrying some clothing in her arms.

"Besides, I haven't really been living here for quite some time since I have been on tour, and now I guess I won't be living here for a while again." She added as she placed the clothes in the suitcase.

"How did you imagine living when you were a child?" Jareth asked as he took a seat in a chair and continued to watch her pack her belongings.

"Well," Sarah thought for a moment, then said, "I guess the way that I am going to be living now. A big castle-type of house, that I bought for myself with my earnings from my award-winning, breakout performance on stage."

" I have no doubt that when you return back up here that will surely be the case." Jareth said, moving closer to her.

She scoffed at what he said, not believing what he said. Jareth wanted to convince her, so he grabbed her hand to stop her from moving around and continued, "I am being completely honest with you Sarah. You are a marvelous, brilliant, and no doubt absolutely beautiful when you are on stage."

Sarah looked into his eyes and again saw something in them that she couldn't quite pinpoint. A certain warmth and something else glowed in his mismatched orbs, and Sarah was dazed by them until they once again were placed by the same cold demeanor.

Jareth dropped her hand and let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He had almost let his guard down, and he mentally scolded himself for doing so. Trying to change the subject, he asked her, "So, is there anything else that you will need from here?"

"Just one more bag, and I think that I will be all set. Oh, and I need to make a couple of phone calls to clear my schedule. How long should I be telling people I am gone for?"

"I would just be safe and say indefinitely." Jareth said as he moved to sit in one of the chairs. "We really don't know how long we are going to have to pretend Sarah. For sure at least until I can find us a child to pass off as our own."

Sarah sighed and said, "Your right." She moved to the door to grab the small stack of newspapers that had piled up on the floor. Once she shut the door, she grabbed the cordless phone off of it's charger and said to him, "OK, I am going to make a couple of phone calls, so you can just relax for a couple of minutes."

She shut the door to her bedroom and dialed the first number on the mental list that she had made for herself, which was her stepmother. While the phone rang, she opened up the first newspaper to see what she had missed in the past couple of days. The phone fell out of her hand as she read the article spread out on the front page.

A report about a strange occurrence at the local hospital where a mysterious figure had kidnapped a critical ER victim by the name of Sarah Williams brought in after being hit by a car and how this figure had seriously injured two of the interns working. The article also had a phone number asking people to call if they had any information about the disappearance.

She realized that someone had picked up the phone on the other end and someone was trying to talk to her, "Sarah, Sarah are you there?" Realizing it was Toby on the other end, Sarah picked up the phone and said, "Toby? How did you know it was me?"

"It was your name and number on the caller ID. Sarah, are you OK? Everyone has been calling us in the past couple of days wondering where you are. And they are saying that you were hit by a car. Is that true?" Toby said all in one breath.

Sarah was about to explain the whole story to the one person that she thought would understand, but realized that she shouldn't tell him too much, because he was at an age where he could let too much slip when explaining the phone call to his parents.

So instead, she said, "Just know that I am OK, and that I will be gone for a while. I have to go now. I love you Toby." She hit the off button while hearing his protests to keep her on the line. She sighed deeply, and realized that they probably had very little time left before the police or her family would be pounding on her door.

Grabbing the last of what she needed and the paper that contained the newspaper article about her, she walked back out into the living area where Jareth was studying a remote control with fascination.

"We need to get out of here now," Sarah said as she placed the last bag with the other ones piled in the middle of the room. Grabbing the remote out of his hand and tossing it across the room, Sarah made him stand up and she said, "OK, let's go."

"Sarah, What's the matter?" Jareth asked, confused by the sudden panic that spread across her features.

"I'll explain later, but we need to get out of here and back to the Underground now." Sarah said as she moved the two of the over by where her bags sat.

The two of them were shocked when they heard a knock at the door, followed by a voice, "Sarah, are you there? It's your landlord, Helen Adams. I just got a phone call from your family saying that you contacted them. Are you in there? We all have been so worried about you over the past couple of days, especially after reading the article about you in the newspaper. Hello?"

Sarah said in a quiet but demanding whisper, "Now Jareth. Let's go now!"

"Sarah.." Jareth began to protest in a hushed voice of his own when the two of them heard Helen's voice on the other side of the door, "Sarah, it is within my rights as a landlord to open the door, I am giving you verbal conformation before I do so." After a couple of seconds, they heard the jangling of keys.

"DO IT NOW!" Sarah said.

Jareth had no choice and formed a crystal out of thin air. It began to grow quickly and enveloped Jareth, Sarah, and all of the bags that she had packed in it. Jareth grabbed Sarah and held her close. The bubble that they all were encased in began to glow, and Sarah and Jareth both shut their eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

They both could faintly hear Helen's voice saying on the other side of the door, "What in the hell is that? Sarah? SARAH?"

That was the last that the two of them heard as the glowing increased and the two of them disappeared in the light. Just after they disappeared, the front door flew open and Helen rushed into the empty room, and saw nothing out of place, except for a light that quickly faded in the middle of the room.

I promise that there will be more later, I really do. And I apologize that this chapter might have seemed shorter. Just remember that I live off of the feedback! Ciao.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: HI ALL. I AM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THE AUTHOR'S NOTES TO BE SEPARATE FROM THE ACTUAL STORY WITH A BRACKET LINE OF SOME SORT, BUT EVERYTIME I UPLOAD A CHAPTER, THE LINES DISSAPEAR. (IF ANYONE CAN HELP ME OUT, FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ME, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.) IN THE MEANTIME, I AM GOING TO WRITE ANY OF MY COMMENTS IN CAPS SO THAT IT IS LESS CONFUSING TO YOU.

SPEAKING OF COMMENTS, FEEDBACK AS ALWAYS, IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. ANYWAY, ENOUGH RAMBLING, LET'S GET TO IT, BECAUSE THE MAJORITY OF YOU GUYS DON'T BOTHER READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTES ANYWAY. (I RARELY DO.)

HERE WE GO!

The clicking of shoes could be heard on the stone floor as their owner headed down toward a door at the very end. As he neared the door, he could hear small noises that sounded like a struggle was taking place in the room. A sense of panic rising in the man, he quickened his pace to get to the door sooner.

When he approached the door, he found that it was locked from the inside. He was about to begin to bust it open with the force of his magic, when he heard a small voice coming from his left. He turned and looked down to see a small elfin guard cowering in the corner. "Now would not be the best time to disturb her Sire, she is in the middle of one of her fits."

The man looked down at the guard and smirked as he said, "Why does that not surprise me? Don't worry, I will take my chances and I will try and calm her down. You are free to go now." When the guard made no movement to leave, the man's cheery disposition quickly turned angry and he cast a cold and frightening glare down at the guard.

The guard saw the expression change in the man's face, and quickly jumped up and scurried down the hall, away from all the chaos that was taking place there. The man turned his attentions back toward the door. He heard a loud crash as some object made contact with the door, and instead of opening it right away, the man decided to play it safe and he knocked loudly.

"I told you, I am not wanting to see anyone you stupid oaf. If someone so much as comes near the door, I will have your head as a trophy!" He heard the woman shout on the other side of the door. He took another chance and said, "I am sure that you wouldn't turn me away now would you?"

The man braced himself and waited for her response. The only thing he got was a small click as the lock was released from the door. The man waited a moment with his hand held over the handle. He was about to grab on and open the door, when it swung open and two hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the room, the door swinging shut behind them.

The hands that held the man quickly turned him and shoved him into a chair, her voice shrieking, "Have you heard about what happened?"

The man took in the woman's appearance, her hair askew and wild, her face red with anger, and her chest heaving at her recent excursions on her belongings. The man looked around the room and noticed all of the woman's priceless antiques were all shattered across the floor.

The man looked back at the woman and said, " I came as soon as you sent for me, so I haven't heard. What is going on?"

The woman's brown eyes went wide again, and she shouted, "That idiot Jareth is engaged to another woman!"

The man stood and placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and he said, "Antonia, would you please calm down? Let's talk about this, tell me everything that happened."

Antonia looked into the man's gray eyes and took a deep breath. "Father and I went to the Goblin Kingdom to formally accept Jareth's proposal of marriage, and when we got there, he told us that he wasn't able to do so. We asked him to explain himself, when this other woman came out of nowhere and basically threw herself at Jareth. He then introduced her to us as Sarah, his Fiancée, and told us that they were going to be married."

Antonia turned and felt the anger rising up in her again; she grabbed another breakable item and held it as she said, "Lady Sarah. Her name alone leaves a rotten taste in my mouth." She was about to hurl the item across the room when the man's hand grabbed her arm mid-swing and stopped her.

"Come now, Antonia, there's no need for that. Sit down and calm yourself while I clean this mess up." The man led Antonia to the chair he was previously sitting in, and he helped her sit down. He then turned to face the mess that she had made of her chambers. With a flick of his wrist, everything was cleaned up, and all of the broken items were fixed and placed back where they belonged. Satisfied with his work, the man focused his attention back to the woman in the chair.

Antonia looked up at the man and said, "Our plans. They are destroyed because of this woman. We had everything all set for our takeover, and now they're all ruined. What are we going to do Adelphos?"

The man knelt down so that he was at eye level with Antonia, "We are going to let me take care of everything, Antonia. I will think of something. Is there anything that you can tell me about this woman?"

Antonia shook her head and said, "They didn't tell us much about her. Only that she and Jareth knew each other from a long time ago and they had some sort of connection. She recently came back into his life and they decided that they couldn't be without each other." Antonia paused for a moment, then said, "I don't know, Adelphos, something just didn't seem right between them. Father was to blind to notice it, and said that Jareth seemed smitten, but I felt that there was something out of place between the two of them."

Adelphos smoothed a gloved hand over Antonia's golden hair, trying to tame a few of the wild curls that had sprung loose from the rest as he said, "I don't doubt you Antonia. If there is something strange going on between them, I will make it my duty to find out what it is."

Antonia looked into the Adelphos' eyes as she asked, "How do you plan on doing that Adelphos?"

Adelphos smiled at the woman who sat before him and said, "Later my love. For now let's focus on us rather than others." And he brought her toward him and captured her lips in his. She eagerly returned his passion, and the two of them made their way to her bed as they tore at each other's clothes with need.

Jareth and Sarah wound up back in the throne room after returning from Aboveground after nearly being discovered by Sarah's landlord. They both breathed collective sighs of relief when they realized that they made it back safely. It was only then that they both realized that they were clutching onto each other for dear life, and the two of them withdrew their arms from each other and took a few tentative steps away from one another.

Sarah turned and saw the goblin guards moving cautiously toward her luggage with curiosity, their weapon's drawn as though the bags were going to attack them. Jareth saw Sarah's face change into one of alarm at the thought of what the goblins could do to her things.

"They are harmless," he assured the guards of the bags. "If you will help us bring them to my chambers please." The guards took tentative steps toward the luggage, slowly lowering their weapons as they approached it. When they saw that nothing was going to attack them, they grabbed all of the bags and began to move down the hall toward Jareth's chamber, leaving the two of them alone in the throne room.

Jareth watched as the goblins carry the luggage down the hall and felt a wave of fatigue pass over him. He felt sweat begin to break out on his forehead and he wiped at it with the sleeve of his white poet's shirt.

"Jareth," Sarah said as she turned to face him. As soon as he saw her turning toward him, Jareth moved to cover up his weariness. "I don't know about you and I staying in the same room." Jareth held up a hand to stop her protests and he said, "You have my word that nothing will happen, it will only be temporary until I can finish your chambers, which will be connected to mine."

"But still, I am not sure that…" Sarah began. Jareth again cut her off by saying, "I promise you that I will be a perfect gentleman Sarah. I will let you sleep in my bed and I will sleep on one of the lounging couches near the fireplace. If that is too uncomfortable for me, I will create a small bed of my own. It will only be for a few nights."

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute, and Jareth decided to make the first move. "Well, I suppose we should see that the goblins haven't attacked your luggage and ruined you belongings. Come along." He held out his arm, and when she hesitated, he whispered, "We need to make it believable Sarah."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying, and wrapped her arm in his own as he began to escort her toward his chambers. They exited the throne room and made their way down the long hallway. They had only walked about a third of the way down the hall when another wave hit Jareth like a ton of bricks, and he slowed down and began to lean heavily on Sarah.

Sarah noticed a change in his coloring and appearance. Within the blink of an eye, Jareth had turned a shade of gray and he began sweating profusely. "Jareth, what's the matter?" She found that he was leaning on her, and she could barely support his weight. She stumbled backward until her back hit the stone wall. She was able to flip them so that Jareth was against the wall, and he slid down to the ground with ease as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

"Jareth, Jareth!" Sarah began to shout at him as she felt his forehead. It was hot and clammy. She saw that he was fading quickly and she slapped him a couple of times to keep him awake. It seemed to do the job, as his eyes focused in on hers. The only word that he could utter before he succumbed to the darkness was "Healer."

Sarah took off down the hall toward his chambers to get some of the guards to help her carry Jareth to his bed. They quickly moved to picked their King up and moved him down the hall and to his bed, where they laid him down with ease. Sarah followed right at their heels and once they had him on the bed, she said to them, "He said 'healer.' I am assuming that he wanted me to send for her. Get her here as quickly as possible please."

The goblins hesitated for a moment, then one of them said, "Right away Lady Sarah." And with that, they all scurried out of the room as quickly as their little legs could carry them, leaving Sarah alone in the room with Jareth.

WELL, I AM GOING TO END IT THERE AND LET IT STEW IN YOUR MINDS FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY AND GET SOMETHING ELSE WRITTEN DOWN AND GET IT OUT TO YOU IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO. PLEASE BE PATIENT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK ON YOUR WAY OUT!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: HI ALL. I THINK I'M GETTING THE HAND AT WRITING ON A FREQUENT BASIS. LET'S HOPE I CAN KEEP IT UP. ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THANKS TO EVEYONE WHO HAS LEFT FEEDBACK ON THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, KEEP SENDING IT IN, I LIVE OFF OF IT!

Sarah quickly made her way over to the bed where Jareth lay, unconscious. She quickly looked him over and felt his forehead. She was shocked to feel his skin very hot under her palm. Just minutes before when they were walking down the hallway to his chambers and he slumped onto her, he didn't feel nearly as feverish as he did at that moment.

Sarah noticed a washbasin on a nearby table and quickly filled it and grabbed a washcloth. She brought the bowl over toward the bed and set it on the nightstand next to it. She wrung out the washcloth and brought it to Jareth's forehead.

She decided then and there that Jareth needed to lose some of his clothing if she was going to bring his fever down successfully, so she went to work at unfastening his cape. Once that was loose and freed from his body, she set out to remove the black leather gloves from his hands, but stopped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ohh, it's much worse than I imagined it would be."

Sarah turned to see an elderly woman standing at the door, a small satchel that was hanging from her wrist. Sevina quickly took the time to introduce herself. "I am Sevina, King Jareth's healer. The guards told me that you had sent for me because something was wrong with His Majesty."

Sevina quickly made her way across the room toward the bed and said to Sarah, "Can you please tell me what happened to him since you woke up?"

Sarah thought for a quick moment, remembering that Jareth had told her it would be best to have everyone believe that they were truly in love and she said, "Jareth asked me for my hand in marriage and I accepted his proposal, so he thought it would be a good idea for me to bring some of my personal belongings down here until I get settled, so we traveled back to my apartment and I pack some of my things. It turns out that I have been reported missing, and someone nearly saw me up there, but Jareth brought us back down here just in time."

Sarah took a breath, realizing that everything she just said was almost said in one breath. She then continued, "Jareth ordered the guards to brings my things here so that I might be able to unpack. We started walking down here when he collapsed and keeled over. The guards carried him in here and I sent them to find you."

She paused as she watched the woman remove the cold compress from Jareth's forehead and put her gnarled hands on his face. Closing her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths in and out before removing her hands and opening her eyes. "He will be fine. He is just exhausted, probably from all of the stress that he endured the past couple of days, then to top it off, he had to transport a large amount of mass down here."

Looking at Sarah, she said, "It takes a great amount of magic to transport himself back and forth alone. When he has to bring someone or something else, it wears him down even more."

"Are you going to be able to help him?" Sarah said, her eyes moving over to Jareth and brushing the sweaty locks of his bangs away from his forehead.

"Of course I will be able to," Sevina said, as she began to work on the knot of the satchel that hung from her wrist. "I will need you to remove his gloves, vest, and shirt for me." Sarah quickly pulled one glove away from his hand, then the other. She unbuttoned his vest and pulled his poet's shirt form his tights, then removed them and tossed them to a chair that sat near the bed.

Sarah again began to wipe the damp locks of hair away from his forehead when she heard Sevina say, "Now step aside please," as she pushed Sarah away from where she sat on the bed. "I need room to do my work."

Sarah watched as the woman pulled a couple of small bowls from the satchel and began to remove some herbs and powders. She tied the satchel again and began to mix certain herbs with others in the small bowls. Sarah moved a little closer to see what exactly was going on, when Sevina glared up at her and said, "If you don't move away from me, I will have the guards hold you outside until I am finished."

Sarah quickly retreated to a chair nearly on the other side of the room and sat as she quietly watched the elderly woman. Sevina finished mixing herbs and again placed her hands on Jareth's face. She closed her eyes and began to mouth something. She stood and began pacing when she heard Jareth gasp loudly and Sevina grabbed a small bowl of an herbal mixture and water. She tilted Jareth's head up and held the bowl to his lips as he slowly took a small sip of the mixture.

Once he swallowed he began coughing so hard that his body convulsed. Sarah began to move toward him on the bed, but stopped when Sevina looked up at her from her position on the bed, her expression telling her to remain where she was, so Sarah sat back down in the chair and watched.

"It's all right. It's a natural reaction to the tea. The couching will subside in a little bit. We just have to give him a little more and wait for it to begin working," she said, as she tilted his head up again and said something to him in a language that Sarah didn't understand. Jareth opened his eyes a little and looked toward Sarah as he took a few more sips of the tea. He closed his eyes again and Sevina released his head, which fell back into the pillows.

"He'll be fine," Sevina repeated. "He just needs to sleep for a couple of days and regain his strength."

Sarah barely heard Jareth say something to Sevina in what sounded like the same language that she had spoken to him a minute earlier. Once the words left his mouth, he slipped into a deep sleep and began to snore lightly. Sevina made a small face before turning toward Sarah.

"He wants me to inspect you and make sure that you are still healing properly," she said as she moved toward Sarah.

Sarah stiffened in the chair as Sevina moved towards her. "Close your eyes," Sevina said and Sarah did as she was told, afraid to disobey the woman.

She felt two leathery hands fall on either side of her face, and she jumped at the roughness of Sevina's skin. She opened her eyes and said, "Sorry," and quickly closed her eyes so that the woman wouldn't yell at her.

After a few seconds, Sarah felt the hands drop from her face and she opened her eyes to look up at the woman who stood before her. "Everything seems to be all right, but I am going to give you a little something just to make sure. Go and lie down on the other side of the bed."

Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyes flew over to where Jareth was sleeping on the bed. Sevina looked down at Sarah, over to Jareth, and said, "It's not like His Majesty is in any position to be taking advantage of you, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Now go."

Sarah realized that Sevina was right and moved to lie down on the bed. Sevina went to work on mixing another concoction when she said, "You might want to change into something a little more comfortable. You also wouldn't want to wrinkle that fancy dress now would you?"

Sarah hesitated again, then moved to her luggage and began to rummage through it, looking for something to wear. As she searched, she couldn't calm the butterflies that she was feeling in her stomach. She hadn't planned on sharing a bed with Jareth, so she hadn't packed accordingly. Settling for a pair of blue pajamas, she quickly changed while Sevina was busying herself with the herbs.

Sarah moved toward the bed and laid down on it. She waited silently for Sevina as she finished with her mixture and made her way over to the bed with another bowl in her hands. She set the bowl on a nearby table. "Close your eyes," Sevina said to her again, and Sarah did as she was told.

Again, she felt the leathery hands on her face, and faintly heard Sevina say something in that strange language again. Moment's later, Sarah felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped for air. Sevina grabbed the bowl and the back of Sarah's neck, tilted her head up and made her drink the tea. Sarah choked on it and forced it down before coughing. Again Sevina made her drink a couple more sips of the tea before releasing her head.

Sarah fell back against the pillows and coughed again for a minute. When they finally subsided, she asked Sevina, "What was in that stuff?"

"Quiet down," Sevina said as she began to clean up her things. "Just let the herbs do their work."

"What work is that?" Sarah said, when all of sudden she began to feel drowsy. Turning her head to look at Jareth. She noticed that the pale color she had seen before was gone and now he had a calm peaceful look on his face as he slept, still snoring lightly. It was the last thing she saw as she succumbed to the darkness that swept over her.

COMMENTS? LET ME KNOW. I LOVE READING THE FEEDBACK!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: HELLO ALL.

SO, HERE'S MY STORY. I HAD ALMOST GIVEN UP HOPE ON THIS STORY, AND WAS GOING TO ABANDON IT BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS GOING WITH IT. BUT I WAS RECENTLY INSPIRED TO GET MY NOTES TOGETHER AND I THINK I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH A FAIRLY DEENT PLOT, BUT I WANTED TO REVISE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS THAT I HAD WRITTEN IN ORDER FOR EVERYTHING TO COME TOGETHER. SO THESE ARE REPOSTS, BUT THEY ARE DIFFERENT.

I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOUR OPINIONS ARE ON THE NEW CHAPTERS, IF YOU LIKE THEM MORE THAN THE OLD ONES OR NOT (THAT IS, IF YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE OLD ONES, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I ORIGINALLY WROTE THEM.) SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW.

ANYWAY, I WON'T RAMBLE ANYMORE. HERE YOU GO. ENJOY!!!

Jareth slowly came to, still feeling extremely exhausted. He also noticed that he felt really cold.

Sensing a warmth coming from his left, he rolled toward it and unknowingly wrapped himself around the woman that was sleeping in his bed. As soon as he was comfortable, he was again fast asleep, his arm wrapped around his source of warmth.

Sarah was briefly woken when she felt Jareth's arm slip around her waist, but in her sleepy haze grabbed his arm and further wrapped him around herself, falling back to sleep very quickly herself.

Adelphos flopped down on the bed, being careful to avoid his partner who a moment before was laying under him. He felt completely spent and exhausted. It was time like these that he was glad that Antonia had a temper. If he was successful in diverting her attention to the two of them, rather than whatever she might have been ranting and raving at, it would be the makings of a very long night.

Turning to lay on his back, he pulled Antonia to him and draped her naked body over his like a human blanket. "Fantastic," he said softly as the two of them caught their breaths. Antonia chuckled softly and nodded into his chest. After a moment, she said, "As wonderful as that was Adelphos, it didn't do much to solve our situation."

Moving off of him, Antonia grabbed her robe and put it on, tying the sash tightly around her waist. Sighing loudly, Adelphos grabbed the hem of her robe as she stood up from the bed and stopped her from walking away. "Antonia, can't you just forget about it for a couple of hours and enjoy us?"

"Do you see what time it is Adelphos? We have already been in that bed for hours, and now I don't want to waste anymore time. We need to come up with a plan to take the Goblin Kingdom." Antonia said as she walked over to a table that had some fruit on it, grabbing a piece, she hungrily bit into it.

"We don't have to worry about that Antonia, I think that I already have a plan, and it is very much the same as what we had planned before, only a few minor changes," Adelphos said as he climbed out of bed and over to where she stood, completely oblivious about his nudity.

Coming up toward her, he grabbed the fruit out of her hand and took a bite of it. As he chewed he said, "The only thing that we rally have to do is get rid of this Sarah woman, then we can go forward as planned."

Grabbing the fruit back from him, Antonia asked, "How do you propose we get rid of her?" as she brought it back to her lips.

Surprising her, Adelphos grabbed the fruit out of her hands and threw it across the room. He then grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her back to the bed.

Sarah felt the warm naked torso pressed up against her and smiled a little as she remembered the night before. It took two seconds for her hazy mind to register that there was no night before, and she couldn't remember who was wrapped around her.

She tried to turn her head, but couldn't turn it far enough to see the face of her bedmate. Forcing her self to stay calm so she wouldn't wake the person behind her, Sarah tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind, and told herself to think back to the last thing that she remembered before falling asleep. The only thing that came to mind was bad tea and scaly hands.

Sarah tried harder and thought back a little further, when am image of Jareth naked from the waist up and sweating profusely from the bed came into view. Another image of him collapsed in the hallway and looking an unhealthy shade of gray came into her mind. She remembered what had happened and assumed that Sevina had drugged her also in order to make her rest and further heal her internal injuries.

Trying not to wake the sleeping form behind her, Sarah tried to lift Jareth's arm so that she could crawl out of the bed. She gasped in surprise as his arm locked even tighter around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"You don't have to leave you know," Jareth whispered into her ear, his voice very sleepy and husky. "Besides, you are very soft and very warm, and you also smell wonderful. "

Sarah was at a loss for words for a moment, then came up with an excuse as quickly as possible, "What if one of your guards or someone else walked in and saw us like this in the bed?"

"Well, number one, no one is ever allowed in here without knocking and awaiting permission to enter, and number two, if they did walk in here, it would just appear as though we are a normal betrothed couple."

He brought his lips down to rest on her shoulder and began tracing shapes along the fabric of her shirt. Sarah couldn't tell if it was a feather-light kiss or if it just happened to be where his head and lips landed from his exhaustion.

One of the few things that Sarah loved more than anything was waking up in the arms of a man, to have that feeling of protection and security. And Sarah certainly felt safe and secure in his arms, while the combination of his masculine musk and feeling of his hand and fingers on her stomach felt exquisite. As her sleep-muddled head started to clear and she became more alert, the fact that it was Jareth slowly crept into her mind, and the feeling of his lips and hands made her instantly tense up.

Jareth felt her discomfort, stopped the movement of his hand and raised his head slightly, and said very softly, "Does this really bother you Sarah? Because if it does, I can stop."

Sarah had been ready with an excuse to get out the bed and away from him, but found that the combination of his scent and the feeling of him pressed up against her, she couldn't even form the word. All she could do was shake her head no.

Jareth laid his head back down and continued to draw out patterns on her stomach while resting his head in the crook of her neck. Sarah closed her eyes again and allowed herself to relax and enjoy the feeling of Jareth touching her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jareth asked after a couple of minutes of silence had passed between the two of them.

Sarah said, "Better than the last time I woke up, but I guess Sevina magic is still working on healing my injuries, I kind of have this warm feeling throughout my body. What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel overall very well this morning, just a little fatigue left from yesterday," Jareth answered.

All of sudden, Jareth's hand hit a ticklish spot just below her ribcage, and Sarah let out a small gasp as she moved away from him quickly on the bed. She turned to look at him, and nearly laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, "She said, her cheeks flamed a shade of pink as she looked down in embarrassment. "You just hit a ticklish spot and it made me jump."

She looked back up to see the amusement in Jareth's eyes and a small smirk forming on his lips. "Did I now?" He asked wickedly.

Before Sarah could even get a syllable out, Jareth felt a burst of energy shoot through him and he pounced on top of her and sought out the spot that he had run over before, trying to get her to laugh. Sarah let out a small shriek when he had pinned her to the bed and laughed as his hand found the spot again.

Jareth set out to find more ticklish areas and soon he had Sarah completely flushed and crying from laughing so hard underneath him. "OK, I give. Uncle, Uncle!!" Sarah cried out, while gasping for breath. She was getting very light headed from what she guessed was lack of oxygen.

"He isn't here right now," Jareth joked, as he placed his hands on either side of her head, and leaned his weight forward onto his arms so that he wouldn't be crushing her.

It was a mistake to think that, because the burst of adrenaline he had felt earlier had given out and Jareth ended up falling forward completely on her, his body entirely in contact with hers. He let out a small "oomph" as he fell and she grunted as her body absorbed the shock of his falling into her.

The two of them laughed as they realized what happened, and Jareth moved so that he was resting his weight on his forearms and took some pressure off of her. He looked down and the sight of her nearly took his breath away, he felt a slow burn begin to form deep in his stomach. Her beautiful chestnut hair was wildly fanned out on the pillow beneath her head, her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes exclaiming mirth as the tears continued to flow from them.

Sarah admired how his wild hair fell from his head, and to see this man that she once considered an enemy for taking her brother from her and challenging her in his Labyrinth, now smiling and chuckling above her, made her feel another wave of warmth pass through her body.

Jareth brought one hand up and wiped the tears of laughter away from her cheeks. When he had wiped them away, he began to trace her facial features. His fingers and eyes fell to her lips and his thought went back to that last kiss they shared. He thought about how soft and velvety her lips felt as she kissed him.

Jareth couldn't resist and brought his lips down to hers for another soft and chaste kiss. Sarah was surprised as first, but melted into him at the feeling of his lips meeting hers. The kiss ended and he pulled back. He immediately felt ashamed that he lost control so easily and began to move off of her, mumbling an apology.

He was stopped by her arms pulling him back to her and her hands grabbing his face to bring his head down to meet hers. She looked into his eyes and said, "Don't stop."

ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO. NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK. THANKS FOR READING.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: THEY AREN'T MINE, PLEASE DON'T SUE, IT'S ALL IN GOOD FUN.

A/N: HI ALL. HERE IS PART TWO OF THE REVISIONS, JUST SO YOU KNOW,

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND SITUATIONS. IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE READING IT, THEN DON'T. IT'S THAT SIMPLE, AND DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED.

AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED, (I LIVE OFF OF IT.) ENJOY!!!!!

"Sarah, are you sure that this is what you want?" Jareth asked as he pushed up from her slightly. "I want you to think about this before we…"

"Shut up Jareth, "Sarah interrupted, drunk on the passion that was hotly pulsing through her veins. "Please just shut up." And with that brought her hand up to cup the back of his head and pulled him back down to her.

Sarah didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel. Normally, she wouldn't have let things go this far, but it had been such a long time since she had had any contact of this sort, since

she had been so busy the last couple of years preparing and performing onstage that she never had any time for personal relationships. Also, and her mind was overwhelmed by the delightful sensations that Jareth was making her feel, there was no way that she was going to stop.

Jareth wove his hands through Sarah's chestnut hair, tilting her head up in order to gain better access to her mouth. She felt his tongue teasing her lips, begging for entry, and she granted it. Opening her mouth to him, she moaned as their tongues began to dance with each other.

Jareth's hand's moved down from her hair to wrap around her torso, pressing himself into her, as though trying to mesh the two of them together. Sarah's arms in turn wrapped around him and pulled him closer. She gasped again as she felt his need pressing against her abdomen.

Needing oxygen, Jareth pulled away and broke the kiss. He looked down at Sarah again, her face flushed and her eyes dilated. He thought about how incredibly beautiful she looked, and a wave of arousal washed over him. Needing to taste her again, he lowered his head to her neck and kissed her there, becoming drunk off the noises that she was making, and seeking out more areas that would cause her to make more of those noises.

His hands slowly worked his way down her torso to the hem of the shirt that she was wearing. He paused and said, "I believe that you are a tad bit overdressed for this Sarah,"

Becoming impatient, Sarah pushed him away, grabbed the hem of the shirt and ripped it over her head, and made quick work of her bra as well. All Jareth could do was watch in awe as she was revealed to him. He found that he was so captivated by her beauty, he couldn't move.

Sarah grabbed his hands and pulled him back onto her again, and they both collectively groaned as their skin met, then Jareth began to work his mouth down her jaw and to her collarbone.

Sarah could wait no longer, and pulled his head away from her, saying, "No Jareth. No time for that. Now is the time. Please?"

As she spoke, Sarah's hands moved down to the waistband of his tights, intent on ripping them off of him if she had to. Jareth stilled her hands, and said, "Allow me." And with a flick of his wrist, both him and her were completely naked.

Sarah flipped the two of them so that he was now lying on his back and she was towering over him. When he gave her a questioning look, she smirked and said, "Wouldn't want to waste energy that you don't even have."

A look of worry passed over his face at the realization of what they were about to do, and Jareth, in a last minute attempt to stop things before they got too out of hand said, "But you aren't really in any condition either, what with your injuries still healing…"

Completely ignoring his words of protest, and besieged with her own need, Sarah positioned herself over him and braced herself for what was about to happen. She looked into Jareth's eyes, and she wondered if he saw the arousal in her eyes that she was seeing in his.

Keeping their eyes locked, she slowly lowered her self onto him, wincing slightly at the pain that celibacy caused. As she descended upon him, any thought of stopping her left Jareth's mind and he succumbed to the sensations that he was feeling.

Neither of them took a breath until Jareth was completely buried in her. When she felt him stretch her to her limit, she gasped and closed her eyes, focusing on breathing and trying to relax to accommodate him.

After about a minute, she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, letting him know that she was okay. She slowly began to move taking things really slow. Jareth's senses were kicking into overdrive, and he bit his lip as he watched her above him, and felt her move over him, heard her breathing become labored as she began moving more quickly. It was taking all of his strength to hold on and wait for her.

Sarah felt the small burn in her stomach get stronger and stronger, and she began to move faster and faster. She was almost there, and she closed her eyes as she felt the burn begin to spread to her limbs. Out of nowhere, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt every muscle go taut and she panted and moaned "Oh God!!!" as the pulsing pleasure spread through her and she saw stars from behind her closed eyelids.

Jareth felt Sarah's muscles clenching him as she moved over him, and he finally succumbed to his own pleasure, and his hands grabbed onto her hips and began to pound into her, feeling his liquid shoot out of him and into her.

When she could no longer hold herself up, Sarah collapsed down onto of Jareth, being careful not to land right on top of him. Neither of them spoke, just tried to get their breathing back under control. Jareth brought one hand up to stroke her hair, and she slowly felt herself slipping into a semi-conscious daze.

"So, your telling me that you are going to walk into the Goblin Kingdom and pose as a fae worker at the castle? For what purpose?" Antonia said as she placed small kisses along Adelphos' collarbone.

"To be a distraction for Sarah from Jareth. I find out what Sarah likes and play my cards so that we see each other often. I pile on the charm to lure her away from Jareth. She falls for me, leaves him, and you swoop in to help him lick his wounds. Meanwhile, I kill Sarah, then come back to help you finish off Jareth, and we are left to rule the kingdom." Adelphos finished as he kissed her brow.

"Oh, I love the way you mind thinks. So how soon can we begin?" She asked as she sat up, taking the sheet with her.

"Can't we have some time to just relax and enjoy ourselves for a while? We don't have to start right away," Adelphos asked as he gently ran a hand up and down her back.

"No we don't," Antonia said, "but the longer you wait to begin, the longer you will also have to wait to jump back into bed with me." As she finished her statement she sat up and shoved Adelphos out of the bed, and he landed on the cold floor, tangled in the sheets from her bed.

Antonia grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. She jumped off the bed and walked into her adjoining sitting room, calling out as she went, "Now get to work." And with that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Adelphos alone and naked on the floor.

A sharp knocking drew Sarah and Jareth out of their post-coital haze. Wrapping the sheet around her tightly, Sarah began to frantically search for something else to cover herself with.

"Ahem" Jareth caught her attention and she looked up to see that he was wearing the same robe that she had worn the day before, and was now holding out a dark emerald robe for her to wear. She grabbed it out of his hands, her cheeks flushed and her eyes refusing to meet his. Turning away from him, she quickly wrapped the robe around herself and tied the sash tightly around her waist.

Jareth watched her as she dressed, a small smirk on his face as he remembered a similar situation the previous morning. When he saw that she was decent and had crossed over toward the balcony, called out, "Enter."

The large door swung open and a couple of goblins entered the chambers carrying a couple of trays containing fruits, cheeses, wines, and juices. They set the trays down at the table near the balcony and quickly made their exit, never saying a single word the entire time.

Jareth took a couple of strawberries off the tray and popped them into his mouth, he grabbed a peach and moved over toward Sarah sat on the balcony. "Oh, I am sure that they won't think anything is out of sorts to see the two of us in the same room, so it actually works out nicely for us." Smiling, pulled a chair next to hers, and as he offered the peach out to her and said, "Hungry?"

The look that she gave him was not what he expected. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see the mirth that he knew he was projecting toward her, but rather what he could only describe as a mixture of regret and fright.

"Sarah," he said, placing the peach down on the table and taking one of her hands into his, the other hand combing through her hair, "What is the matter?"

The regret in her eyes quickly turned to anger and she said, "What the matter? What's the Matter?!?" She ripped her hand out of his and smacked his other hand away from her hair. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Turning around to face him, her hands on her hips, she said, "Do you realize what we just did Jareth? This was a big mistake."

PART THREE OF REVISIONS IS COMING UP NEXT, BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS VERSION OF THE CHAPTER BETTER. THANKS FOR READING!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

DISCLAIMER: THEY AREN'T MINE. DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!!

SUMMARY: WE CONTINUE RIGHT WERE WE LEFT OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER. THAT'S SUMMARY ENOUGH.

A/N: HI ALL!!! HERE IS THE FINAL PART OF MY REVISION FOR YOU, ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE REVISIONS.

"Well, it appears that the two lovebirds are awake," Adelphos thought as he watched Sarah and Jareth appear on Jareth's balcony, clad in nothing but chamber robes, from his hiding place in an olive tree not far from the castle. After being shoved out of bed by his love, he had left Antonia' s earlier saying that he would return after investigating into Jareth and Sarah's relationship a bit more, and had been perched in the olive tree in his animal form for the past few hours, waiting and watching.

As he watched, he observed that while both of them were dressed as though they had spent a passionate evening together, they didn't act like it. It seemed to Adelphos that Sarah was acting a little cold and harsh toward Jareth, refusing to look at him, or accept any food or drink that he offered her.

When he saw her pull away from him suddenly, and storm back inside, Adelphos thought, "Ah, but it appears that all is not well for the two of them." Figuring that he should report what he had just seen to Antonia, he flew off to report back to his love.

"Jareth, I really don't know what came over us or why we acted the way we did earlier, but what happened between us was a HUGE mistake," Sarah said as she turned away from where Jareth sat out on the balcony and watched the embers of the previous nights fire lose their battle to remain lit.

"Sarah…" Jareth began, hoping to calm her down, but also quickly growing upset and angry as her words sunk in, when a few sharp knocks at his chamber door made both of them jump. Jareth looked at Sarah, hoping that she would tell him not to answer so they could continue their conversation. Sarah looked at him, then back down at the fire remains.

With a frustrated sigh, Jareth got up and walked into the room himself and poured himself a glass of wine, suddenly needing a drink to keep him calm. He downed the entire goblet, and refilling it again, commanded, "Enter."

One of the large doors opened, and in rushed a small goblin guard, who announced the presence of Sevina, who entered right on the guard's heels. After making his announcement, the small goblin turned and scurried out of the room.

"I am glad to see that the two of you are awake, and might I say, you both look quite refreshed," Sevina said as she looked at the two of them while crossing the room toward them. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she moved to pick up the bowls and cups that she had used when she was making the tea for the two of them the previous evening.

Jareth again looked at Sarah, who refused to look back at him. He sighed again and said, "Well, despite breaking my promise to my fiancée about sleeping in the same bed before we are married, I am feeling very refreshed and energized."

Sevina stopped what she was doing and looked at the two of them. "That was my fault, your majesty, but you asked me to check on her and I told her to lie down next to you on the bed. When she hesitated, I told her that you were in no position to take advantage of her so it wouldn't be a problem."

"It's quite all right Sevina," Sarah piped up as she walked back in from the balcony. "I think that the two of us were so exhausted that nothing would've happened anyway." Jareth looked over at Sarah with a questioning gaze. Sarah refused to look at him, keeping her focus on Sevina.

With a shrug, Sevina turned her attention back toward cleaning and collecting all of her supplies from the previous evening, talking as she went. "It's probably the best thing that you two were so exhausted. Though the combination of those herbs that I used in your tea are very helpful in the healing process, they also act as a very powerful aphrodisiac. If I had thought that either of you were not going to sleep for as long as you two did, I wouldn't even have used them, or put you two in the same bed for that matter."

Sarah felt like she had been kicked hard in the stomach. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" she thought to herself. She looked over at Jareth, whose eyes were wide as he watched Sevina clean.

As she finished collecting her things, Sevina turned and looked at the two of them. "Your Majesty?" she asked as she moved toward him. "Are you feeling all right? You look as gray as the early morning fog." She grabbed his arm and led him back to the bed, having him sit on the edge and placing her hands on his head to examine him.

Jareth pushed her hands away, not wanting her to read his thoughts and know what had transpired between him and Sarah, and said, "I am fine, Sevina, I believe that the wine that the goblins brought is fermented, that's all."

"With all due respect Sire…" Sevina began as she again brought her hands up toward his head.

Jareth quickly looked at Sarah for help, and Sarah jumped in saying, "It's true Sevina. I tried some as well, and we were commenting on it before you came in here."

Sevina looked up at Sarah and commented, "You do looked a little gray as well, but you also look a little flushed, Lady Sarah. I am sure that must be from the after effects of the tea. If you don't mid, I would like to examine both of you later on when you both are feeling a little better, but until then, I would rather you both continue to rest and let your bodies finish the healing process."

"That's fine Sevina," Jareth said, rising from where he sat on the bed and collecting her cups and bowls for her. "We will rest for the remainder of the morning, and once we feel up to it, I will call for you."

As he handed Sevina her things, Jareth also said, "Would you please alert the guards not to disturb Lady Sarah and I for the remainder of the morning on your way out?" Sevina nodded, then bowed slightly before turning and exiting the room, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

As the doors to Jareth's chambers closed, Sarah closed her eyes and lowered herself to the couch that lay in front of the fireplace. Jareth watched her, saying nothing and took another drink from his goblet.

For a few minutes, the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence, while the information that Sevina had just told them sunk in.

Finally, Sarah spoke, in a very soft voice, "Well, I guess that certainly explains a lot."

Jareth looked up from his goblet of wine to her, and then back down, before saying, "I suppose that you are going to want to back out of our arrangement now, aren't you?"

Sarah thought for a minute, then as she kept her eyes down to the floor she answered, "Sevina probably won't let me go anywhere for a while, but as soon as my injuries are fully healed, I wish to return to my life Aboveground. "

She paused for a minute, and added, "Even if I will be in a vegetated state in a hospital bed somewhere."

Jareth felt his heart sink when she said those words to him. He closed his eyes to mask his pain from her, in case she was looking to see what his reaction would be. When he opened his eyes, his old persona had appeared back in his features.

Sarah said very quietly, "I think I need to be alone for a while now."

Jareth, keeping his eyes focused on his goblet of wine, waved his free hand over to a separate door on the far side of his chambers, and said coldly, "I had a room prepared for you after you told me you would stay. It's right through that door, and all of your belongings that you brought to the Underground should be in there."

Sarah rose and walked over to the door. With one hands on the knob, she turned and looked back at Jareth. She wanted to say she was sorry that it had to be like this, but when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. So she waited in silence for him to either say something to her or even look over at her.

Jareth did neither of these things, but instead kept his eyes focused downward to avoid looking at her. Sarah gave up, opened the door, and walked out of Jareth's chambers. As the door clicked shut behind her, Jareth scowled down into his goblet, twirling the stem of it in his fingers and watching as the last bit of wine swirl around.

He rose from where he had been sitting, and thought about what just happened. As he downed the remainder of his wine, he thought about how he had just ruined his future, and out of nowhere, he hurled the goblet into the closest wall, which happened to be the wall that now connected Jareth and Sarah's chambers.

Sarah, who had been leaning against the door right after closing it, heard the smash of the goblet against the wall, and slowly slunk down into a ball on the floor, allowing the tears that she had been holding back to fall silently down her cheeks.

THERE IS THE END OF MY REVISION, I LIKE IT MORE THAN THE ORIGINAL PERSONALLY, BUT WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU WOULD THINK. FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON, STAY TUNED.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE.

A/N: HI EVERYONE. HERE IS A FRESH CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL, AND I WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK THAT I GOT ON MY REVISIONS. I AM GLAD TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKED THEM BETTER THAN THE ORIGINALS, I KNOW I DID.

ALSO, PLEASE DON'T STOP LEAVING ME THOSE LITTLE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, I LOVE READING THEM.

SIDE NOTE: NO J/S IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST A LITTLE DIVE INTO THE LIVES OF OUR VILLANS, TO HELP MOVE THIS STORY ALONG A LITTLE FASTER. HERE YOU GO.

"So, there seems to be trouble in paradise with the two lovebirds?" Antonia asked as she picked up a piece of toasted bread and spread butter on it with a dull knife before setting it down next to a much sharper carving knife. "What else can you tell me?"

"Not very much, I didn't stay long enough to see much more," Adelphos said, as he walked around to the other end of the table, helping himself to a goblet of wine, downing the entire thing before refilling it, and sat across from his love, propping his feet up on the table.

"Of course there is more, tell me about how they acted around each other, and why didn't you fly onto the railing of the balcony to listen in to what they were saying?" Antonia asked, her mouth full of toast.

"They might have taken it as a bad omen or at least thought something was amiss to have a falcon appear out of nowhere on the ledge of their chambers," Adelphos said. "Which is why I chose to keep my distance."

He downed another big gulp of wine, and leaned forward to top off his goblet. After setting the pitcher down, he grabbing an apple, and sat back as he took a bite, chewed and swallowed before continuing with his observations. "All I can say is that she appeared on the balcony first, wearing nothing but a dressing robe, and sat down on a chair. She looked as though she had something troubling on her mind."

He took another bite of apple, then continued while chewing the apple in his mouth, "She sat out on the balcony alone for a couple of minutes before he joined her, dressed also in nothing but a robe. He seemed to look…" he paused to think for a moment and to brace himself, before saying, "satisfied."

Antonia looked up over the rim of her own goblet of wine as his words sunk in, and slammed it back down on the table, spilling a fair share of it's contents over the rim and onto the table, as a shade of red appeared in her face. She said, "It's supposed to be me satisfying him," before taking another huge bite of her toast.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments while Antonia chewed her food. She then said, "I don't know, I still feel like there is something not right between them. It almost seemed as though the two of them were hiding some secret when I first saw the two of them together, they seemed a little uncomfortable together at first." She finished off the little bit of wine that was left in her goblet, and reached for a nearby pitcher to refill it.

Setting the pitcher back down, she asked, "Are you absolutely sure that is what you saw? Are you sure you weren't mistaken?"

Adelphos scoffed and said, "My dear, my bird form happens to be a falcon, and my vision when I am in my falcon form happens to be as sharp as the edge of that carving knife sitting next to you on the table, I know what I saw," He smiled and continued, "I also know what I saw after he came out to join her."

Antonia stopped mid-reach for another slice of toast and focused her attention on him. "Tell me," she commanded as she finished her initial action and plopped the next slice on her plate.

"Jareth was offered a piece of fruit to her, but she refused it, and wouldn't even look at him. He also tried to touch her, but she grew upset and stormed away from him and back into their chambers." Adelphos finished.

"Then what?" Antonia asked, popping the last bit of her first piece of toast in her mouth.

"That's all I saw, I decided to come back here and tell you, which I did," He said, as he finished what was left of his wine, and again reaching for the pitcher to fill his cup a third time.

"I think you should've have stayed to see what was wrong between them," Antonia said, observing his actions before reaching for her butter knife again. As she again spread a large amount of butter on her fresh piece of toast, she asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Downing about half of his freshly poured goblet, he answered, "Now you must go back to see your new best friend, Lady Sarah, and offer your help with their wedding."

Antonia's jaw dropped when she heard that, "Are you serious?!? There is no way that I am going back there!!!"

"Antonia, if we are going to tear the two of them apart, you need to spend as much time around the two of them as possible. Develop a friendship with this woman, spread some so-called nasty gossip about her betrothed, and the rest should take care of itself," he said, then finished off the remainder of his apple.

He held the apple core in front of him, and tossed it up into the air, and with a flick of his wrist, the core disappeared midair. Looking pleased with himself, he reached for the goblet and held it in his hand, swirling the remains around in the bottom of it.

Antonia watched his actions, then asked, "And just where are you going to be while I am suffering through this?"

"I was just getting to that," Adelphos said. "As the two of them grow more distant with each other, you will tend to Jareth and offer him some support, while I will swoop in to befriend Sarah and eventually offer a shoulder to cry on. When the time is right, I will profess my love to her, and she will undoubtedly have similar sentiments. I will ask her to run off with me, which she will, leaving Jareth all to you."

"What will you with her then?" Antonia asked, as she set her knife back down next to the much sharper one on the table.

Adelphos said, nonchalantly, "Kill her. And after you marry Jareth, I will kill him as well, then you and I will be married and also will rule his Kingdom."

Standing up and moving toward a nearby window, Adelphos said quietly, "And I will finally have my revenge," before polishing off the rest of his wine and moving back toward the pitcher to again fill his cup.

Watching him down his third glass and go back for fourths, Antonia said, "Not if you keep drinking all of father's wine like that. You know, sometimes you are as bad as he is, trying to find the answer to your problems in the bottom of a goblet of wine."

Adelphos stopped mid-pour, and slammed both the goblet and the pitcher of wine down on the table, and stormed around to where she sat, leaning forward and holding one of her wrists to the armrest, his knuckles white. Antonia gasped at the sudden pain and looked up to him leaning into her, seeing the anger in his eyes.

She feared for a moment that he might hit her, it wouldn't be the first time that he had done it, especially when he had a couple of glasses of wine. Even though she was scared, she tried not to show it in her face.

Adelphos clenched his jaw a few times, and very slowly reached down toward where knives sat on the table. Her eyes followed his hands journey, and her breath caught in her throat when she realized where it was headed. His eyes watched her reaction to where he was reaching, and he was pleased to see that she was scared.

"Please Adelphos," she pleaded, as she kept her focus on where his hand was traveling. "Don't forget that you need me in order to make your plan succeed."

"You are right about that, my dear, I do need you," Adelphos said, before simultaneously releasing his grip on her wrist and quickly shifting the direction of his other hand from the sharp knife to grab her full goblet of wine, taking a big gulp of it. "Which is why you need to finish your breakfast so we can leave."

As he finished off the wine, Antonia inwardly sighed a sigh of relief, before picking up the slice of toast. Deciding to change the subject, Antonia said as she brought the toast to her mouth, "Even though I feel like something isn't right, I still cannot see why he would pick someone like her over someone like me."

Setting the goblet back down on the table and turning on his heel to walk out of the room, Adelphos said, as she was about to take bite, "Yes, you contemplate that while you work on another slice of toast." And with that he walked out.

Antonia froze, the toast falling from her lips. As she heard the click of his shoes on the stone ground fade away, she dropped her food back on her plate, no longer hungry anymore. Instead, she grabbed the pitcher, filled her cup with wine, and down the entire glass in one gulp, while a single tear ran down her cheek.

LIKE I SAID, JUST A LITTLE DIVE INTO THE LIVES OF OUR VILLANS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET BACK TO SARAH AND JARETH, I PROMISE. UNTIL THEN, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
